


Being Omega

by Manga_bird



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_bird/pseuds/Manga_bird
Summary: As an omega Reed's always had it rough, but he's learned to make his position work in his favour. He intends to keep it that way. No one, especially not his plastic alpha partner, is going to mess that up for him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 57
Kudos: 114





	1. Omega Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would be posting again so soon, but I wrote this over a couple days after finishing 'Become Human?' and decided to post.
> 
> I probably don't have a complete handle on these characters, it's actually my first time writing for DBH properly. I hope some of you enjoy it at least.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own the universe or characters, this is just written for fun.

Nines stalked into the observation room, doing a good job of hiding his displeasure. Reed didn’t have to wonder if his partner had turned off his facial muscles. He knew. The android’s pale skin was completely relaxed and neutral as he stepped into the room, bringing with him the deep scent of sawn metal and gunpowder. Reed huffed out a breath, trying not to let his omega hormones rise to it. It wasn’t Nines’ fault he was frustrated, and hormones were harder to control than physical muscles. The alpha was furious.

“What now?” Miller asked with a sigh. Nines was the most intimidating alpha they had. If he couldn’t make the alpha in there crack then they were sunk. _Well, they would be without their secret weapon._ Reed thought with a hint of smugness as he twisted towards the beta at his side, leaning back in his chair with a cocky air as he uncrossed his legs. He could sense Nines’ frustration as the android stalked to the wall silently, sharp blue eyes glaring at the omega.

“What do you think?” Reed retorted as he got to his feet and stripped out of his jacket, leaving the brown leather tossed carelessly over the back of the black chair. Reed felt tingles of anticipation running up and down his arms as his bare skin cooled. He wasn’t close to his heat, but his scent was still alluring to alphas at the best of times, and he’d spent a damn long time learning to use that to his advantage. Miller didn’t even register the almost sickly scent of cinnamon and coffee, nor did he pay particular attention as Reed stripped off his long-sleeved navy top.

“Using a little omega persuasion?” Miller asked, his tone suggesting he was unsurprised and somewhat impressed. This was an alpha’s job, through and through. The best officers were alphas, the highest ranked officers were alphas, except Detective Reed. Around fifteen years ago Reed had been the first omega in the DPD. He’d gotten threats, he’d been dominated, he’d been used, but he’d also worked hard and proven he was an excellent officer despite the setback of being an omega. He took shit and gave it back so well that even the alpha officers had given in to his wiles.

“Gotta use what you got, right?” Reed shot back with a click of his tongue and a poorly done wink. Miller chuckled his agreement as he returned his gaze to the room. He almost felt sorry for the alpha inside. He didn’t know what was about to hit him. Reed looked damn good for an omega. He was stronger than most, forcing his body to its limits to keep up with the alpha officers. His muscles were toned and defined beneath his tight black tank top, and it rested a little higher on his hips, revealing the pink flesh of his abs and the V of his pelvis by about an inch. Without the material layer over his arms and shoulders his scent was even stronger. Nines shifted against the wall, glaring at his partner.

Reed took a breath, trying not to seem nervous. He knew it wouldn’t fool the android behind him. He was an alpha, he’d smell the nerves. Even if the android turned off his alpha programming he would still be able to scan and see his vitals too. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to fool Miller or himself as he tugged his jeans just a little lower than his waistline and headed for the door. He closed the observation door and rested his hand on the handle leading to their suspect.

“Fuck my life.” Reed sighed before gripping the handle and pushing the door open. The smell hit him straight away. Two alphas. The lawyer was one he knew all too well, his lips spreading into a sultry grin of greeting as he crossed to the table and leaned down to let both men eye his sculpted chest. “Mr Taylor, it’s been far too long.” The omega almost purred, letting the alpha’s deep earthy scent wrap around him. The lawyer sighed in frustration. There was no law against an omega using pheromones to loosen tongues, and Reed had done this more than once.

“Fuck, really Reed?” The suited man huffed, knowing his case just got a lot harder. Reed smirked as he edged onto the desk, right beside the alpha cuffed to the table. This man’s scent would have been nice if not for the chemical undertone of Red Ice underneath. It was a scent that reminded Reed of his father’s old workshop. Burned wood and hot machinery. Reed shifted his attention to the clean-cut attractive lawyer for an instant, giving him an attempted wink as he leaned over.

“I’ll make it up to you later.” He murmured, letting his dirty green eyes drag over the crisp suit he knew would be ruined by the time he left. Hot brown eyes met his, the lawyer doing well to bite down on a hungry growl. He winced at his own instincts, glaring at the omega that dared to sit there and take part in an alpha’s world. It was unnatural. It was brave. It was downright dangerous. He loved every second of it.

“They send you in to rough me up pretty boy?” The suspect mocked, grinning as he looked Reed up and down. Reed returned the look with a smile of his own, leaching out his scent like a stream to wrap and curl around the alpha. He noticed right away how the man’s strong muscles slowly unravelled and his pupils dilated lustfully. _So fucking predictable._ Reed leaned a little closer, almost hearing a purr in the alpha’s throat.

“I’m just here to ask a few questions…” Reed trailed off in a gentle tone, inwardly cringing at himself. The tone worked. Alphas always responded to a gentle omega, something in their biology. “Won’t you please answer me?” He added in a needier tone, letting his voice pitch so that it sounded like a plea. Alpha’s loved submissive omegas, and if they were begging then it was even better. He watched the alpha relax, holding his gaze for a few beats before the large man finally nodded. Reed pushed the photo across, tilting his head the way Connor always did when giving puppy dog eyes.

**********

“I can’t believe that actually works.” Miller said lightly as he looked across at Nines, who was currently clenching his jaw and boring holes into his partner’s skull with his eyes. Miller could smell the disgust rolling off him. He understood to an extent. Nines was new. He’d only been activated for four months and had been working with Reed at the DPD for three. He was the first android built with the secondary gender module already installed, and although he knew the basics of alphas, omegas and betas he didn’t really get it.

It disgusted him. His partner was an omega. He’d been forced into the role of babysitting a housewife, a housewife who mostly shifted between acting like a slut and a brat. Omegas didn’t belong there. He couldn’t understand why Fowler had employed Reed in the first place, let alone allowed him to rise to the rank of detective. He winced at his own harshness. In his logical mind he knew he wasn’t being fair to the human. He had looked over Reed’s records himself after he’d been assigned as his partner. On paper Reed was an excellent officer, with an above average arrest rate. Unfortunately this fact made his alpha chafe and rise on its hackles.

This omega was supposed to submit to alphas, but somewhere along the line he’d turned it around. Nines had seen it. The way he’d curl his scent around suspects and colleagues to get what he wanted, the way he’d tease and lead the alphas in the department in a dance of wits. On some level he supposed it was admirable. Reed had taken his omega nature in stride and forced it to work for him, not the other way around.

He clenched his jaw as he watched his partner work. He was glad he couldn’t smell it right now. The sharp, soothing scent of his partner that wrapped and coiled around his victims. Reed was sitting on the edge of the desk, one leg resting right beside the alpha’s chained wrists, teasingly. He knew the alpha couldn’t lay a finger on him. He let the alpha close to the thigh of his tight jeans, his position giving the alpha a view of his crotch and the barely visible V of his abs. He held up a photo and dangled it by his pecks, drawing the suspect’s eye.

His voice was a honeyed tone that Nines never knew the human was capable of. He rarely remained to watch his partner work, often storming off to blow off steam in the gym with Allen or any of the other SWAT members who happened to be close by. Alphas being alphas. He felt a new shiver run down his spine as he listened to Reed’s voice as it pitched and softened. He closed his eyes. It was the sound of an omega. The way it should be. He never imagined Reed could actually do it. Their partnership was based around sharp words and brash actions.

“Thank you so much for your cooperation.” Reed purred finally as he drew back, the gentle look morphing into a smirk as he grabbed the file and left the room. Of course the suspect flipped once he realised he’d been played, and of course Reed flipped him off before the door closed. Nines and Miller headed to meet him, and Nines was almost surprised to see Reed taking a breath before he gave Miller a tired grin.

“That. Was. Masterful.” The dark skinned officer praised as he accepted the file from Reed and laid a hand on his shoulder. It was a supportive and comforting gesture, one that Reed would allow with beta officers, and a fair few alphas. It was a sign of trust. He would allow himself to be weak around chosen companions. Nines was not one of those companions. He straightened as he realised his partner was watching, meeting his eyes with a scowl.

“Thanks Chris.” He said, his lip quirking as he shifted his gaze away from the android. The door behind them opened and Taylor stepped out, prompting Miller to head inside to get their suspect returned to the cells. Reed’s eyes closed, and he suppressed a shudder as the earthiness crashed over him, dominating him. He breathed and leaned against the wall, accepting the alpha’s displeasure and letting it wash through him. He’d been a very bad omega. Anticipation welled in the pit of his stomach as the lawyer rested a hand on the wall beside his head.

“I believe you owe me.” The alpha purred, straining his muscles to keep from pinning the omega right there against the wall. Reeds eyes opened, pupils dilated as he looked up at the taller man. Reed reached up and smoothed down the alpha’s tie, feeling silk slip through his fingers and wondering if it would soon be on his wrists. It was a game Taylor would play on occasion. If he was lucky.

“Fuck yeah I do.” The omega purred, shooting a glare to his right as his partner clicked his tongue in distaste before stalking off to their desks. Reed ignored the interruption, keeping a teasing grip on Taylor’s tie as he led him to the heat room down the hall. This was a room that belonged exclusively to him, and only three people could unlock the door. Him, Tina and Fowler. No one else. He grinned as he pushed the door open and dragged the alpha inside, lips already seeking lips.

**********

Nines slumped down at his desk with a huff, trying to push the rage from his system. It was enough to make him want to turn the alpha subroutine off, but that would leave numbness. His emotional subroutines were fully integrated with his secondary gender. That meant if he turned off being alpha he turned off sensations altogether. It was almost worth it as he thought back to the way his partner had allowed that man to trap him against the wall. It was disgusting. The omega would bend over for anyone. Anyone but him, he’d noticed. It wasn’t like Nines had any interest in bedding the omega, but it stung his alpha’s pride to be so firmly rejected.

“Nines…Can I talk to you for a minute?” Connor’s voice interrupted hesitantly. Nines held back from glaring at his self-appointed older brother. The brother who’d gotten him into this mess in the first place. The one who’d activated and deviated him all those months ago. He sighed. It wasn’t Connor’s fault he’d been forced to work with the slutty omega. The RK800 had always had honest intentions, and honestly he was a good brother. Attentive, supportive, kind. The least Nines could do was pay attention when he was asked.

“Of course Connor, what do you need?” He asked in a level tone, watching as the slightly smaller android pulled his chair over. Connor had the desk directly to Nines’ side, across a small walkway, and Reed’s desk was in front of Nines’, separated by a small barrier. The RK800 hadn’t changed much in the six months since the peaceful revolution. He, like Nines, had kept his LED. It stuttered between yellow and blue in anticipation of their conversation. He was wearing his usual dark grey jeans, white shirt and black and silver tie. The only difference was that his jacket, which was no longer the Cyberlife standard, was hooked over the back of his chair. It was a plain greyish blue that almost matched his old one. Nines couldn’t fault him though, he too had kept more or less to his original wardrobe. He wore a high necked black turtleneck and a high collared white jacket.

“As you know, secondary gender modifications have been approved for all androids now…I have my procedure booked and I was wondering…Well, I’m not sure which gender to choose.” Connor confessed, which surprised Nines greatly. There was surely only one choice. Connor was an RK800, almost the most advanced model android ever made, and he worked in a predominantly alpha workplace. To be anything less than an alpha would be laughable.

“You’ll be an alpha, of course.” Nines replied, as if it didn’t even merit discussion.

“I am thinking about it, but I don’t know exactly what that entails…What is it like to be an alpha?” Connor asked, with that adorable head tilt that made him look like Sumo. His hazel eyes were wide and curious, like a child. Looking at Connor it was hard to believe he could soon be an alpha. If he weren’t in the police force, and weren’t so advanced, Nines would likely suggest he become a beta. Betas were softer than alphas, without the downside of being pathetic in the way omegas were.

“It will make you stronger…more dominant. You will experience an increase in the more hostile emotions, but the physical benefits far outweigh the negatives.” Nines explained in a clinical tone, watching Connor’s eyes pinch a little. Right now, without a secondary gender, Connor was much softer and more pliant. He leaned into his more sympathetic emotions, which made him very effective during interrogations and negotiations. “This is an alpha dominated working environment. It would be logical to conform to the standard.” Nines added helpfully, watching as Connor nodded slowly.

“Perhaps…I will continue to ask around. Thank you, Nines.” He said cheerfully as he got to his feet, squeezing his brother’s slightly larger shoulder. Nines nodded distractedly as his gaze fell upon his partner, who was walking Taylor to the door. The lawyer was slightly ruffled, his once slick hair now hastily brushed back into place, the once crisp suit now covered in wrinkles. Reed was smiling lazily, a clearly fucked out expression of contentment on his face as he tugged the man’s tie one last time, his tank top a little higher on his waist than before. The humans exchanged a few more words before Reed headed into the breakroom, a loud chuckle breaking free as the alpha swatted his tight rump and left. The omega flipped him off teasingly before disappearing into the break room. Nines’ jaw tightened. _Disgusting._

**********

Reed whistled as he set about filling the coffee machine, as always. _Fucking alphas! Does no one else know how to do this? Fuck’s sake!_ He thought as he took the bag of beans and tipped it into the almost empty top. He then filled a jug of water before pouring that in too. He was quietly proud of his coffee machine. They used to have a really shitty one that would churn out tasteless water, but Reed got sick of it. He’d bought the new one with his own money, and people tipped a small jar whenever they could to chip in for more beans. He wasn’t sure it would work at first, but it seemed people valued good coffee on the job.

“Detective Reed.” Connor’s voice interrupted in his usual bright but calm tone, the omega jumping out of his skin in response and almost spilling water. His heart was pounding as he turned and looked at the android with a frustrated frown.

“Phck! The fuck are you doing you plastic prick? Almost gave me a heart attack.” Reed bit out, trying to calm his racing heart. It was an automatic response to possible danger. He reined in his scent, knowing he’d be releasing distressful pheromones to call for an alpha’s protection. He took a breath and closed his eyes. This was the problem with most androids. Without a secondary gender they had no scent. With no smell he couldn’t tell they were there. If he couldn’t tell they were there they could creep up on him. When they inevitably scared the hell out of him he’d end up summoning an alpha, usually Nines.

He took a step to the door, seeing the alpha was already out of his seat. He waved him off and jerked a thumb at his prick of a brother. This wasn’t the first time it had happened. _And it probably won’t be the last._ He reflected as he switched on the machine and set a cup out, waiting for the bubbling to start. It was as he crowded the counter that he remembered Connor actually wanted something.

“What is it tin can?” He asked as he turned his back to the counter and crossed his arms and legs, leaning back. The coffee machine was warm. It was nice on his bare arms, and he remembered he’d left his jacket and top in the observation room. _Phck…_ Connor looked hesitant, clasping his hands together like a child about to broach a difficult topic. “Did you scratch my car again?” Reed asked instantly, it being the only thing he could think of.

“No, nothing like that…I have some questions.” The brunette replied, seeming to find his stride. Reed watched as the android crossed to the table and sat down, looking up at him with gentle hazel eyes. Reed sighed, using one hand to wave the android to continue. He didn’t entirely dislike Connor these days. He’d done his best to adjust after the revolution, and had more or less stayed out of the android’s way unless they were put on cases together. Their interactions had been pretty good. His insults had lost their bite, and become more pet names than anything else. “As you know, it is now possible for androids to have secondary genders.” Connor began, pausing to make sure Reed was following.

“Yeah sure, so you can be like Nines now?” Reed replied, unconcerned as he eyed the coffee machine. A few more seconds. Connor shifted at his words, almost uncomfortably. _Oh, not like Nines…_ Reed thought, recognising that apprehension. He could understand that. Nines was alpha in every sense of the word. Biting, controlling, dominant, protective, strong. He was almost textbook. Reed pushed away those thoughts and refocused on Connor, who was none of those things.

“In a manner of speaking…My upgrade has been booked, but I have yet to decide on a secondary gender. I am attempting to gain a complete profile on each one before making a final decision.” The android replied in his usual gentle tone, the tone he was more used to. It had been three months and, although they had the same voice, it was weird hearing Nines speak. Connor’s voice wasn’t meant to have that firm, rough edge. It wasn’t supposed to growl like a tiger. Connor’s voice was sweet. Comforting. Reassuring.

“Makes sense.” Reed replied, sighing in relief as the machine clicked. He poured his coffee and raised the cup, smelling the black liquid before raising it to his lips.

“What is it like to be an omega?” Connor’s voice asked, his eyes widening as the detective choked on his coffee. Reed cursed lightly as he wiped his mouth and made his way to the table. He coughed a few times before slumping down with a sighed out huff.

“Give a guy some warning, jeez.” Reed snapped lightly as he wiped his wet hand on his jeans. The question had taken him off guard. He ran a hand through is messy brunette locks, unsure he was prepared to answer in his partially blissed out state. Right now being an omega seemed damn good, but he knew the high would wear off. He’d tumble right back down to being low and slutty and slightly resentful. He took a breath, watching as Connor leaned over just a little more, as if his answer mattered. “Trust me when I say this tin can. No. Under no circumstances.” He said firmly.

“I…don’t understand…” Connor said, doing his Sumo head tilt and giving Reed those big puppy eyes. Reed ran a hand over his face, unsure how to put into words how fucked up his life had been. Sure, there was nothing wrong with being omega. It could be great. Put an omega in a kindergarten and they would outperform an alpha every time. Put them in a hospital and they were the perfect nurse to comfort patients through surgery. They were excellent psychologists, excellent bakers, excellent service staff. They were not, usually, excellent cops.

“Being an omega is fucking hard work, especially in a place like this…Alphas don’t like it when omegas step out of line. It took me a long fucking time to get where I am, with one hell of a support network…On top of that there’s the emotions, the heat, it’s just not worth it. Not if you have a choice.” Reed explained, watching Connor’s eyes pinch ever so slightly. For an android with no secondary gender he could be damn empathetic at times. “Hell, heats should be enough to put you off. They’re awful…Your skin just burns, like…not like fire, but phck…You lose your mind, literally, you lose days at a time…You don’t even know what lust feels like, but just…you don’t want sex, you need sex. You need it right down to your core, and it doesn’t matter who it is. As long as it’s an alpha you’ll crawl on your knees, begging them to take you.” Reed cut off, licking his lips as he dropped his eyes to his still full coffee mug.

“That sounds…interesting.” Connor replied, his face difficult to read. He looked nervous, almost scared. Reed huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Not the word for it tin can. That’s not to mention the way everyone else treats you…Well, almost.” He added hesitantly. He wouldn’t include all of the station staff in that. “As an omega people just…don’t think you’re competent. You know why my solve rate is so high? Because suspects always underestimate me. They see an omega and they think it’s an easy ride. You know why the alphas all have my back? Because even with all my shit talking I still bend over and give them what they want, and I’m damn good at it…Toaster, this is not a role you want to play.” He assured, watching the android giving him an almost pitying look. “Phck, don’t look at me like that.” He huffed self-consciously, his coffee suddenly seeming more bitter than usual.

“Thank you for talking to me detective…I will think about what you said.” Connor said softly, Reed nodding dismissively as he pushed down his resentment. He couldn’t help the stab of envy that ran through him. Connor could choose to be whatever he wanted, and even then he’d have the option of turning it off. He sighed. Life would have been so much easier if he’d listened to his mother and become a teacher. Could have been a damn good one too. In a way he was. New officers loved his classes. Said his training was way more fun than the alpha run sessions. He was almost smug at the thought.

“When you’ve quite finished basking in the afterglow of your repulsive tryst, we have a case.” Nines’ cold voice interrupted. Reed felt his good mood drop as he raised his green eyes to meet piercing blue, ignoring the rush of emotions that flooded his veins. He crossed his legs defensively and raised his cup to avoid speaking. He couldn’t exactly refute the point. He also couldn’t stop the sting of Nines’ words, dropping his eyes in apologetic submission. He hated it.

“Got it.” He bit out after a few silent moments. Nines clearly didn’t like the tone, his scent twisting around Reed like a slap on the table. Reed blinked at the sensation, but he didn’t flinch. He’d done this shit too long to flinch at the smaller outbursts of a pissed off alpha. Nines didn’t like that either. He turned and stalked off, probably to the car. Reed downed the rest of his coffee and headed out, seeing Connor sitting with Chris Miller at his desk, talking in quiet voices. It seemed he really was covering all of his bases when asking for advice. _Maybe he’ll choose beta…He’d be a great beta…Maybe I should tell him that._ He thought briefly, but quickly shrugged off the thought. Miller would be telling him that anyway.

“I will drive.” Nines stated, holding his hand out expectantly for the keys.

“Like fuck you will.” Reed scoffed, stepping to pass around Nines before feeling a hand on his chest forcing him back. “This is my car, I drive.” The omega stated firmly, quickly realising this was the fight Nines had been planning on. _The fuck is with you?_ Reed’s eyes asked as the alpha stared down at him. They’d had their fair share of disagreements, hell, they’d even gotten physical in their first week. It was always with good reason though. A case related disagreement, losing a suspect, shoulder checking in the corridor. This was a situation that didn’t need to happen.

“I will drive.” Nines repeated, his expression measured as he examined his omega partner. Reed had that quizzical pinch in the corner of his eye, and his jaw was slowly tightening in annoyance. Reed finally cracked.

“My car, my rules, what is with you today? Are you still phcking pissy because I got that jerk to crack and you couldn’t? Is that it? Is that why you’re just.” Reed cut off, waving his arm in a way to indicate Nines in general. _Shit!_ Reed thought, unable to stop his knees from buckling under the strength of Nines’ pheromones. He hadn’t seen it coming. Usually he’d be able to prepare for the wave of scent, but he felt completely blindsided. His head was jerked up roughly, Nines’ hand gripping his hair tightly.

“Why don’t you understand your place? If an alpha gives you an order, you obey it.” He growled, a twist of need running through Reed’s body under that crushing metal based scent. Reed wanted to obey. He wanted to please the alpha before him. He wanted to so desperately. _Like fuck!_ Reed bit his tongue hard, the pain giving him enough strength to reach up and grip the hand in his hair. He couldn’t struggle too much. Nines was both an alpha and an android, his strength by far outweighed Reed’s.

“Fuck you, you plastic prick! Get the fuck off me!” Reed snapped, allowing his fear filled scent to crash into Nines. He couldn’t help the way Nines made him feel, so he may as well use it to his advantage. He watched his partner’s brow twitch at the pure admission of fear. It urged the alpha to relent. Nines released him with a click of his tongue. Reed got to his feet, hating the way his muscles shook. He hated the need he felt even more, the fact that a sick little piece of his mind actually liked it. Fuck if he was going to let Nines pick up on that though. “Get in the car dipshit.” He grunted as he barged past the alpha.

He didn’t look at Nines as he unlocked the door and slumped into the driver’s seat. Nines didn’t say anything as he joined him. He didn’t need to say anything out loud for Nines to input the address into the GPS. With a small beep the map lit up as the android sent it wirelessly. Reed glanced at the map as he drove, his jaw tightening as he realised it would take at least thirty minutes. _Phcking perfect._ He thought, his fingers tightening on the wheel. He was seething. He hadn’t even done anything to earn Nines’ ire, nothing besides doing his goddamned job anyway. Nines didn’t say anything, but Reed scented it after a few minutes. The android at least had the decency to feel slightly bad about his outburst. Reed huffed a sigh in response. _Whatever, fucking alphas._

“What have we got?” Reed asked a few minutes later as they walked up the front steps of the house. It was in a fairly run-down part of town. The scent slammed him as soon as he reached the front steps. An omega in heat, chemically overpowered by a Red Ice overdose and death. The smell knocked him so hard he had to lean in the doorway for a minute. Nines simply stepped around him with a look of disgust, whether at the smell or Gavin himself he wasn’t sure.

“Sorry detective, should have warned you.” The beta officer, Jackson, apologised. He knew better than to offer Reed a hand. The omega pushed himself up with a huffed out wave, already pulling plastic gloves from his pocket as he stepped inside. “The omega is upstairs, looks like an OD. The alpha is in the kitchen.” Jackson stated, allowing Reed to walk through himself. Nines was already there, crouched down by the body of a man that clearly didn’t belong in this house.

“Armani? In this neighbourhood?” Reed scoffed lightly as he watched his partner examining the body. Nines made no response as he licked his blood coated fingers. The man on the floor was approaching middle aged, wearing a tailored black suit and smart Italian leather shoes. This house was quite sparse and run down, so clearly not his place. _Did he come to ease the omega’s heat? In that case why is he fully dressed? Someone clearly nailed him, so who was it? Definitely not the omega…_

“He has been dead for approximately eight hours.” Nines reported, leading to Reed looking around for Jackson.

“Hey, who called it in?” He asked loudly, the brunette in the doorway looking back at him.

“Neighbour. Saw the front door open earlier and didn’t think much of it, but then a few hours later it was still open so she figured she’d come over and check.” The beta replied before returning his attention to the world outside. No one had gotten wind of this yet, so no reporters were hanging around for now. _Not that they’d bother anyway. Trouble in the slums? Who cares!_ Reed thought as he headed towards the stairs, eyes darting around for anything out of place.

Although sparse and run down, the house was at least clean. That suggested the occupants had been functional Red Ice users at least. _If they were functional then why the OD? Suicide? And how does that link to our friend downstairs?_ He wondered as he reached the top hallway. There was nothing of interest in the bathroom, and the spare room was just a mess of boxes and old storage. _Forensics can sweep it for drugs when they get here though…_ In the main bedroom the smell was worse.

The omega was a woman, naked from her heat and curled in a pile of blankets and clothing. Typical nesting materials. There were no toys that he could see, so that suggested that someone had been helping her through her heat. _The same someone who nailed our friend downstairs?_ He wondered as he leaned in for a closer look at her wide glassy eyes. It definitely looked like an OD. The pipe was still loosely held in her hand and her lips were stained red.

“Forensics are arriving now.” Nines announced coolly from the doorway. Reed nodded distractedly as he stepped away, allowing his partner to examine the body more closely. “Curious…She has been dead for twelve hours…” The android reported. _So…she’s dead upstairs and our Armani friend arrives three hours later?_ It didn’t make sense to Reed, but then things didn’t always make sense to begin with. He sighed. It didn’t look like they’d have much to go on until forensics had completed a sweep of the house and sent them evidence reports.

Reed headed down and stepped outside, suddenly able to breathe again in the slightly cleaner air. He hadn’t realised how badly the scene had affected him until he felt his legs tremble lightly. _Don’t be such a little bitch._ He scolded inwardly, tensing and rolling his shoulders as he took another breath. He looked over his shoulder as Nines stepped out, feeling the android’s blue eyes examining him. He hated that look. The look of an alpha checking him over like some sort of pet in need of help.

“I will…I would like to drive.” Nines compromised, remembering their earlier argument. Reed watched as the taller man held his hand out expectantly. He handed the keys over with a sigh, knowing he wasn’t exactly in the best state right now. He hated it as Nines quirked his lip and released his scent, the smell stroking him like he’d been a good omega. An obedient omega. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and got in the car, quickly busying himself on his phone to avoid interacting further with Nines. _Phcking alphas!_


	2. Growing Frustration

“Hey Anderson, where’s Connor?” Reed asked a couple days later. It was unusual for the older alpha to be hanging around without the android more or less plastered to his side. Anderson looked up from his terminal, only now noticing that Reed had entered. He was quite used to the omega’s scent these days, so he didn’t really think about the younger officer coming and going. It all just filtered in like white noise. Reed was the same with most of the officers in the station. Being the newest staff member, he noticed Nines more than anyone else. The android was somewhere inside, but not around the bullpen.

“Hm? Oh, he went for that fancy upgrade thing today.” The old man replied, scoffing slightly at the whole thing. _Androids with secondary genders, what next?_ Was what Reed read from the look on his face. He shrugged and flopped down at his desk, pulling a file across. No news from forensics yet, but it’s not like they didn’t have any other cases to work. Reed leaned back, resting his feet on the edge of his desk idly and tapping his foot.

He closed his eyes and breathed in, checking out the area. Hank’s deep whiskey scent was the strongest. Peterson’s subtle but sharp spicy scent was close by too, and Tina’s burnt sherry scent drifted in from the break room. He didn’t focus too much on the surrounding betas, too busy feeling out alphas. Fowler’s smoky scent was hidden away in his office. _There…_ He caught the scent of metal and gunpowder, trapping a small hum in his throat. Nines was close by. Somewhere near the evidence room. _Coming this way._ He opened his eyes and returned his attention to the file.

“Do you have to be so infantile?” Nines bit out impatiently, barely missing a beat as he knocked Reed’s feet from the desk. Reed sat forward, catching himself with his hands. “This is your place of employment, not your home.” The android added as it sat down across from him. Reed glanced across to Hank, raising a questioning eyebrow. The older man shrugged. He had no idea what set the alpha off. Reed said nothing as he crossed his legs and leaned back once more.

“A delight as always.” He muttered, looking up as he felt Nines’ icy gaze on him. He was about to respond when he scented it. An alpha. One of Reed’s regulars. Reed turned his head and looked across the bullpen to where the officer had just walked in. The blonde was cocky, like Gavin. He stood with one hip jutting out, a hand resting on his hip, just waiting for Reed to pick up his scent. This man smelled like petrol, and it got Gavin every time. He was just about to get up when a strong wave of metal caressed his chin and turned his head. He closed his eyes a moment to suppress a shudder.

“Isn’t it time you got some work done?” Nines asked accusingly, the human sighing out a response. C _ockblocking prick…_ Reed thought, shooting the android a glare as he turned on his terminal. He couldn’t exactly argue with that. As far as Nines was concerned he’d arrived, sat down and done nothing. _Not a lie either…_ He grinned as he heard the steps over his shoulder, biting his lip as a hand gripped the back of his neck teasingly, setting his omega purring.

“Not going to come say hello?” Reynolds asked, his voice a deep thrumming purr right by Reed’s ear. The scent of petrol caressed him needily, creeping up and down his spine. A small whine rose in his throat, and he was barely able to catch it in time. He opened his eyes, hazy green meeting sharpened blue. _God I want…I want…_ Reed thought, watching Nines’ blue eyes widen a fraction. “Got some time?” The blonde behind him asked, squeezing Reed’s neck a little tighter, making submissive feelings flood the omega’s senses.

“Detective Reed is busy.” Nines stated coldly, metal and gunpowder knocking the other alpha’s scent away. Gavin tensed needily. Reynolds growled low in his throat, a challenge to the android alpha. Hank looked up sharply as Nines got to his feet and stepped up to the blonde. Reed looked up as the hand slipped from his neck, his omega preening as the alphas prepared to fight. Over him. Which one was stronger? Which one was worthy? Which one would breed him? _Phck! Fucking alphas!_

“That’s enough!” The two alphas paused, incredulous as they looked down at Reed, who crossed his arms defensively. An omega dared to interrupt? Dared to stand up to them? Reed winced at the strong scents that tried to dominate and push him down. “N-Nines!” The omega objected, barely able to breathe. The android was almost smug as he shoved Reynolds away lightly. When it came down to it Gavin had called Nines’ name. Nines was the dominant alpha. He glared at the blonde until he stalked off. “The fuck was that?” Reed snapped, trying to get a handle on his needy feelings.

“I prevented him from disrupting our work.” The brunette replied simply as he took his seat once more, closing his eyes briefly to take in Gavin’s cinnamon spice. He enjoyed the way it laced with coffee. He liked it best when it was like this. Calling for an alpha, calling for him. He swallowed the growl in his throat. When he opened them Reed was focused on his terminal, still breathing deeply to get himself under control. It was almost annoying. He rarely allowed himself to lose control around Nines, and yet he allowed other alphas to rile him.

“Take a picture, dipshit, it’ll last longer.” Reed said in a gruff tone, wincing at the reproach Nines sent his way. He glared in response. He wasn’t about to let his partner get under his skin, at least he wouldn’t let the other man see it. He dropped his eyes to the screen once more, silently telling himself that it wasn’t a show of submission to the searing look he was getting.

“Would you two just knot already and get it over with?” Hank grunted roughly from his desk, his aged lip quirking at the two scathing glares sent his way. He wasn’t about to mention it, the fact that Reed had bedded literally every alpha in the station at least once, with the exception of Nines. He knew the alpha didn’t understand it, and he was sure Reed was trying to convince himself there wasn’t a reason behind shunning his alpha partner. There was only so long the omega would be able to hide behind the excuse of ‘partners’ and ‘professionalism’ before it slipped out. “Rein it in boys, you’re scenting the whole precinct.” He added, enjoying the slight flush that rose to Gavin’s cheeks while Nines clicked his tongue in denial.

“I need a cigarette.” Reed sighed in frustration as he got to his feet. _And maybe an alpha…_ He added quietly as he scanned the bullpen. Reynolds was gone for now. _Damn…_

“I told you to stop smoking.” Nines stated plainly, looking up with sharp blue eyes. Reed’s jaw tightened in response, his omega instincts rising to will him into obedience. The human was curt as he grabbed his leather jacket and tugged it on, preparing to head outside.

“And I told you to fuck off.” Reed snapped, flipping Nines off with both hands as he stalked outside. Hank was on his feet, cutting Nines off in an instant as the alpha got to his feet. He glared at the older man in challenge before backing down. He could take on Anderson and win, but he respected the older alpha too much. Besides, he was right. Reed was an omega, but he was unbound. Nines had no claim on him.

“You need a minute?” Hank asked quietly, noting that that was three confrontations, of varying sizes, within thirty minutes. Nines nodded mutely and the older man nodded towards the interrogation rooms. Nines stalked over to one and stepped inside. He took a breath, relieved the room was scent proofed. He didn’t know what it was, but he was getting more and more impatient. The past few days in particular had been torture. He just wanted to grab Reed and… _and what?_ He didn’t even know.

He shook off the thought, centring himself before returning to the bullpen. He winced as he smelled it. Reed’s scent. That sickeningly sweet cinnamon that he would get in moments of weakness and desire. A growl rose in Nines’ throat. His blue eyes sharpened as he looked around. It wasn’t coming from the bullpen, obviously. He stalked it silently, heading up to the next floor where SWAT was based on occasion. He heard Gavin let out a simpering mewl and bit the inside of his mouth.

He opened the door of the small office, which had no lock. He dug his nails into his palms as he took in the sight of his partner pressed up against the wall, his face pushed into the surface by a large hand on the back of his neck. The alpha was called Jenkins, one of Reed’s friends on the SWAT team. The alpha was already buried in Reed’s entrance, whispering and breathing in Reed’s ear as he squeezed and nibbled his submission point. Reed was keening, unable to stand without the alpha holding him up with his snapping hips. _Disgusting._

“Fu-Jack!” Reed cried, another moan falling from his lips before he turned his head and saw Nines. He wasn’t sure what look it was in Reed’s eyes, shame? Guilt? Desire? Some form of longing? The alpha couldn’t say. What he did know was that Reed came hard the exact moment their eyes met. He kept eye contact as Jenkins continued to pound into him, falling into the alpha’s embrace as he finished. Jenkins was at least attentive afterwards, crouching with Reed on the floor and stroking his back in thanks.

“When you’ve finished your shameless display of public debauchery we have work to do, Detective.” Nines’ cold voice stated, his insides curling at the stale scent of cigarettes that clung to Reed’s clothes. It was worse that he could scent the chemical nicotine buried within the coffee and cinnamon. _Disgusting._

“I’ll be right there.” Reed replied as he caught his breath, something smug in his tone as he realised he’d actually gotten under Nines’ skin a little. Jenkins chided him gently, still lavishing attention on the needy omega’s throat. “Fuck that was good Jack, a solid eight point five.” The omega praised with a tired grin as he leaned back against his muscular friend.

“Only eight point five?” Jenkins complained half-heartedly, though he didn’t take Reed’s little chart too seriously. Not as seriously as some of the other alphas, who were always working to top their previous rating. No one had managed to top Allen’s nine point five so far. Not a single person had ever hit ten on Reed’s scale.


	3. Team Omega

Nines was walking through the bullpen the next day when he smelled it. A new scent. He paused. It was light, gentle, sweet, calming. It was a really nice scent. He closed his eyes as he breathed it in slowly, trying to put his finger on it. He’d smelled it before somewhere. It was so familiar. A flower of some sort. He followed his nose through the bullpen towards the main doors, surprised to almost walk straight into his brother. His eyes widened.

“Connor, what have you done?” He demanded in displeasure, watching his lookalike wince at the strength of his disapproving scent. He’d only had his secondary gender for a few hours, so he wasn’t used to breathing in all these scents. Nines’ scent was particularly strong, but he couldn’t help it. He was furious. “Explain.” Nines demanded, watching the way Connor’s hazel eyes winced almost in pain at the strength of his reproach.

“I-I had my secondary gender installed.” Connor replied timidly, the sight sending a wave of distaste through Nines’ system. Connor wasn’t supposed to look like that. He wasn’t supposed to look so weak, so feeble, so pathetic. “I thought about it a lot, and…I was originally going to choose the beta program, but at the last minute I decided…” The brunette trailed off hesitantly. Weakly. Submissively. He wasn’t like Reed. He didn’t raise his eyes in defiance, either too submissive or too new to the whole experience.

“How could you do this? You’re the second most advanced android created by Cyberlife. It’s shameful!” Nines snapped, watching Connor’s hazel eyes rise in defiance, though he couldn’t hide the hurt he felt at the alpha’s sharp words. Luckily a second presence arrived, coffee in hand, just catching the last part of their conversation.

“What’s shameful?” Reed asked curiously, watching Nines pull back from his brother with a tight jaw.

“Yes, why don’t you tell him, brother?” Connor almost dared, knowing Nines would never outright say he was ashamed to have omegas working in the precinct. Reed seemed to ignore that as he sniffed and leaned closer to the android.

“Wow, that’s a nice scent, honeysuckle right? That’s really…” He trailed off, his eyes widening in horror as he looked at Connor and then Nines, then back again. Nines was surprised by the level of distress he scented coming from his partner. His brother tilted his head in confusion. “Connor, tell me you didn’t.” The omega said seriously, making a rare show of concern as he gripped Connor’s slightly taller shoulder.

“I opted for the omega program.” Connor admitted, confused as Reed released him and did a full circle, cussing lightly under his breath.

“Phck-phck-phck-phck, dipshit, I told you not to do that! What the hell were you thinking?” He demanded, his concern making Connor feel more worried. He didn’t understand why his co-worker was so distressed. Connor’s lack of concern was exactly what made Gavin so worried. He hastily shoved his coffee into Nines’ surprised grasp as he grabbed Connor’s upper arm. “You-me-omega meeting-now. You-fuck off.” Reed added firmly, not even waiting for Nines’ reprimand about his behaviour as he hauled Connor down the hall and into one of the interrogation rooms, slamming the door behind. Nines looked at the coffee in his hand, and would have crushed it if he didn’t have more control over his reflexes. The omega dared interrupt? He dared drag his brother away? He dared treat Nines like some errand boy? If anything he should have been asking for Nines’ advice as an alpha. He took a breath, reflecting that perhaps it was wiser to allow Reed to talk some sense into his brother.

As soon as the door shut behind them Reed dragged Connor over to the table and shoved him into the suspect seat, running his hands through his hair as he realised he had royally fucked up. He’d thought his words had been plain enough. He’d told Connor no, under no circumstances. He’d warned him that this wasn’t the right place for an omega. _Why in the hell did the puppy-eyed idiot go and do that? Shit!_

“I don’t understand…I have chosen my secondary gender. Why is that an issue?” Connor asked curiously, finally back to his old self more or less. Without the scents of alphas pressing in from outside he was able to function normally. He had to admit, the intensity had surprised him. So many nice scents, reaching out, probing him, questioning him, flirting with him. It was a lot to deal with. His brother’s strong scent had shocked him somewhat, but he was sure he could come to deal with it.

“Because you don’t understand what it’s like! I thought I’d been clear enough that you…Shit! They can undo it right? You can go back and get…fixed, right?” He rambled hopefully, Connor’s expression becoming slightly hurt as he tilted his head. He shook his head in response, watching Gavin sigh and fall into the chair with his face in his hands.

“The installation fully integrated with my base programming…The only way I could have it removed would be a complete reset.” Connor replied quietly, which would mean wiping his system entirely, erasing who he is now. _Shit._ “I do have the ability to switch off the secondary gender module, but since it has been fully integrated it would mean turning off my emotional subroutines entirely.” The android added in explanation, watching Reed nod his quiet understanding. _So he’d be like a non-deviated unit again, more or less…Could be worse…_

“Why are you such an idiot? Is it because I’m an omega that you didn’t listen to me?” Reed snapped, though he knew that couldn’t be the case. Without a secondary gender Connor hadn’t been influenced by scents and stereotypes. It was probably what had allowed him to make such a serious mistake. _Maybe Nines could…mess with his coding? He’s pretty advanced…_

“At first I did intend to install the beta program, but at the last minute I decided the omega option would be better.” Connor explained, wincing as Gavin scoffed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “When I took into account the level of representation I found that omegas were…lacking, in our field.” He added, watching curiously as Gavin sighed and leaned forward, tapping his hands on the table. Gavin’s scent was still distressed, but he was rapidly heading towards resignation.

“You’re a fucking idiot…but shit, your heart’s in the right place.” He admitted, unable to stop a small smile as Connor’s scent spiked at the praise, the sweetness wrapping around him pleasantly. He allowed his own scent to reach out, almost like ruffling the android’s hair. “Guess I’ll need to show you the ropes.” Reed murmured awkwardly, the task quite daunting. Connor could learn to be an omega by himself, but learning to be a cop as an omega was a whole new ballgame. He also needed to keep an eye on the alphas around here.

“Thank you Detective.” Connor said warmly, the older man sighing as he got to his feet and nodded towards the door. Reed led the way to his desk and collapsed into his chair, motioning Connor to drag his chair over. The android did so almost eagerly, sitting all prim and proper as always. His brother was almost glaring at them as he worked on their latest case, and Hank’s neck had literally cracked as he caught Connor’s new scent.

“First thing’s first. Being an omega is all about sex.” Reed stated plainly, ignoring Nines’ outright glare. Connor’s eyes thinned in honest confusion, the human waving an arm as he unfolded a large chart that was usually kept hidden on his board. Connor’s eyes widened as he looked at it. “This is my alpha rating system.” The detective stated almost proudly. On it was every name of every alpha in the precinct, and even a few that weren’t. Officers, SWAT, FBI, lawyers, everyone who came into the building was on it.

“I…I don’t follow.” Connor admitted, noting that even Hank, Fowler and Perkins were on the list.

“See the names? Well, the numbers along the top are how good they are…you know…how good to fuck.” He added, watching Connor’s cheeks flush. The omega beside him rolled his eyes. “You got yourself into the shit Connor. Anyway, the tallies are how many times.” He added, and Connor had to admit, the detective had been meticulous. He was also curious and took his time to peruse the list. Everyone had at least one tally. Hank had a few, scattered between seven and eight point five. Quite respectable. Fowler had one at six. Perkins had one, and was surprisingly on nine. Tina had one, rated at one with a note that said it had felt like incest. The highest was Allen. He couldn’t help but note that one name was missing from the list though.

“That isn’t the sort of thing you should keep on your notice board.” Nines reprimanded in an icy tone, Reed gleefully leaving it unfolded, almost mocking the alpha. The larger android got to his feet and stalked off towards the interrogation rooms, allowing Reed to return his attention to Connor.

“Feel free to use this and figure out the best lays…” Connor looked somewhat lost at the suggestion. “It’s how you get by in here…Why do you think I have a heat room? That I let these guys spank my ass and bend me over? It’s give and take…I’m damn good at my job, and it’s because I feel safe. Do I let these alphas use me? Fuck yeah, but in return I know they have my back. If I’m in trouble there are at least ten alphas on this floor alone that’ll step in and help.” He explained, and it seemed Connor had some trouble wrapping his head around the concept. He liked to think that anyone would help an officer in need. He liked to think that he had been there long enough, made enough friends, to have earned himself that feeling of camaraderie. “It might be different for you, what with you being here already, but as I said, chart’s there if you need it.” He added as he sensed Connor’s insecurity.

“How are you affected on the job?” Connor asked curiously.

“Well…it depends. In interrogations I have an advantage, and so will you. I’ll have to teach you that, using your scent…Chasing down perps can be a challenge. I’m weaker than alphas, but I have higher dexterity, and again scenting is crucial. Your scent, sex, it’s how you get what you want.” He explained, quietly adding another tally to Jenkin’s score. He hadn’t updated his chart yet. “There’s one more thing…Your heat…Do you know when?” He trailed off meaningfully.

“I have not yet scheduled it to begin. My program allows me to choose a date to activate the feature for the first time.” He added, watching the resentment flicker in Reed’s eyes at the news. How he wished he could schedule his own like that.

“Alright…Any idea what you’ll do?” He pried gently.

“I…had not thought about it.” Connor replied in a slightly vulnerable tone.

“Alright…It’s your first heat, so if you want…I mean, it might be weird or whatever, but you’re welcome to spend it with me…Just the first one, so you get a feel for it.” He offered awkwardly, watching Connor’s brow crease in confusion. “I don’t mean fucking me, I mean you stay with me and we get a few alphas in to…” He trailed off, watching the discomfort radiating from the omega at his side. Connor was leaching a vulnerable, needy scent that had Hank out of his seat before Reed gently waved him back down with a look that said _I got this._ “It’s okay, I’ll talk you through it closer to the time, but it’s all safe, all consensual, and if you just want to stick to one or two alphas of your choosing then that’s fine. Tina is in charge of the door during my heat. No one can get in without her permission, and she only lets in those on my list.” He assured, which seemed to settle Connor somewhat. “First thing’s first dipshit. Scent control. You need some.” He added firmly as he nodded his head towards the corridor and got to his feet.

**********

Within days it became clear. Connor was a born omega. With Reed’s instruction he quickly learned to control his scent. He was able to hide when he was afraid, and with Nines’ help he managed get a handle on his omega’s instincts. Nines had helped him practice, hitting him with dominant pheromones so that he could try to resist them. He’d felt horrible at first, watching Connor writhing and whimpering on his knees, but over a few days he’d slowly managed to resist the urge to buckle under the strain. This had helped at work. Many of the younger alphas had seen Connor as fair game now that he was an omega. Reed had saved him the first time.

“The fuck are you doing? You know Nines and Anderson will tear you apart if you do that, right? Prick’s a prude, back the fuck off.” He’d ordered, tugging Connor away from the interrogation room wall he’d been pinned to. He smirked as the alpha officer released a wave of pheromones that had Connor’s knees buckling. Reed meanwhile stood firm, but he knew how to deescalate the situation. “Fuck that’s nice…Groves, right? You have a seven on my scale…Wanna try for an eight?” The omega purred invitingly, his smirk softening as the aggressive scent dropped to become more alluring. He’d subtly waved for Connor to get the hell out of the interrogation room and close the door.

After that alphas had bothered him less, and it didn’t take Connor long to realise that Reed was running around behind his back. Any time an alpha showed inclination Reed would divert their attention. He also knew Hank and Nines were doing their fair share of dissuasion too. It felt like whenever he walked down a corridor one or the other would be dogging his steps at a distance, or leaking their scent threateningly from their desks.

After that first encounter Reed had taught him how to signal distress, both focused and wider ranged. Focused would summon a particular alpha, silently calling just them. The other time it would be a wide spread net signalling the omega was in danger and any alpha should attend. Hank and Nines had willingly participated in that training, sitting down in the bullpen until Connor’s scent summoned them from meeting rooms, the bathroom, or even the rooftop. For the wider ranged net Reed had enlisted the help of Tina and Jenkins as well, the six of them heading to the scent proofed gymnasium. Their job had simply been to confirm whether the scent was working.

Next came interrogation. This had to be on the job training, so any time Reed had an alpha subject he’d have Connor sit in observation with Nines and Miller or Hank and watch. Connor watched everything like a hawk. The way Reed would remove clothing to make his body more alluring and his scent stronger, the way he would edge in close, teasing the suspects. His voice was like honey, a sweet tone that Connor had never heard from him before. He would sway his hips as he circled the suspect, bending over the table to shamelessly show off his pecks and let his rump reflect in the one sided glass. He was starting to understand what Reed meant. Everything he did was underpinned with sexual prowess. He was finally allowed to actually sit in the room, so that he could scent Reed and see how he used it to his advantage. Then one day it was Connor’s turn.

“You don’t have to strip down like me, but maybe…loosen up a little.” Reed advised, helping Connor out of his neat jacket and rolling his sleeves up. He loosened the silver tie at the android’s throat and undid his top two buttons, giving him a slightly dishevelled look. He ran his fingers through Connor’s silken hair, breaking up the neatness a little, making him softer. Connor was a little shaky and uncertain at first, until he hesitantly began to merge his programming. He used his more amiable interrogation skills together with his new omega softness, tricking his suspect into making a single lethal slipup. With the first mistake made Connor became almost feline in his tactics, using his puppy dog eyes with deadly precision.

“Go-go Team Omega.” Miller teased lightly as he clapped Connor and Reed on their shoulders once they were done. Reed scoffed at the term, shoving the beta’s chest lightly. It was somewhat true though. Although they worked separate cases, he and Connor had become something of a team within the precinct. Where Reed was argumentative and volatile as an omega Connor was pliant and soft. He didn’t put-out for the alphas the way Reed did, but many alphas appreciated his sweeter, calming presence.

“Now it’s time for physical training…Did your upgrade affect your physical strength?” Reed asked as they headed towards the gymnasium. It was empty at this time, but that didn’t mean others couldn’t join them. Connor followed Reed into the changing rooms and watched as the human began to slowly strip off his tight fitted top, removing his own jacket at the same time.

“No, although alpha scents can affect my performance my base strength and reflexes remain unaltered.” The android replied, Reed nodding at the good fortune. “Is that important?” Connor asked as he noted Reed hadn’t pulled on a top, and had also removed his jeans to tug on some tight fitted shorts that clung to every curve. The human folded his arms thoughtfully.

“Not really, just means you can use both strength and dexterity. As an omega my advantage is my speed and movement. An alpha could lay me out in one hit.” Reed replied, and Connor couldn’t argue with that. He’d punched Reed once, knocked him out cold. Granted he was an android with a reinforced skeletal structure, but he’d still been holding back. “The rule to fighting as an omega is this. ‘They can’t knock you down if they can’t hit you.’ Let them get up close and personal, but use their size and strength against them, and always make use of your scent.” He added as he tossed a set of tight shorts at Connor. The android caught them with a raised eyebrow. Tight fitted clothes weren’t really his preference. Reed gave him a pointed look and waited until the somewhat timid android stripped off the rest of his smart suit, leaving it folded neatly on the bench.

“Is there a reason that I have to wear…” Connor asked hesitantly as he gestured towards his body. It wasn’t that he had anything to be ashamed of, far from it. He was nicely toned, slim, his skin was flawless and soft, but he didn’t like feeling so exposed. He was on display for Reed and anyone else who looked at him. Reed smirked as he hit the mats and started a warmup, something Connor didn’t need to do, so the android awkwardly watched. He resisted the urge to cover himself as Reed lunged and stretched out his legs.

“For the audience.” Reed teased, jerking his head towards the gym doors. No one had entered, but that didn’t mean that no one would. The thought distressed Connor somewhat. “Relax. Less layers helps your scent control, and that’s pivotal during training.” The detective replied, setting off at a light jog around the hall. Connor waited, wishing he could scent out Nines and Hank, but the gym was scent proof with the doors closed.

“What should I do?” Connor asked hesitantly as Reed approached.

“Scent the area, and make it…sexy, you know, alluring.” The human replied, watching Connor blanch at the suggestion. “You’re an omega, remember? It’s all about sex. Intense scenting will always throw an alpha off, and in my experience…if you feel good, you fight good.” Reed added with a shrug, taking a breath and bouncing on his feet as he began to release his own scent. Connor winced at the sensuality laced in it. Clouds of cinnamon and coffee stroked and teased his senses flirtatiously. It didn’t affect Connor as much as it would an alpha, but it was enough to relieve a little of his shyness.

Reed began to circle Connor slowly, giving the omega android a little time to start releasing his own scent. He breathed deeply as the first hint of honeysuckle reached his nose. It smelled so good, but far too comforting. He aimed a small slap at Connor’s pecks, striking him across one of his nipples. Connor didn’t have pain input, but he did register the pleasure of being touched in a sensitive area. Pink dusted his cheeks as he looked at Reed accusingly with a hand covering the slightly reddened area.

“Sexy, not comforting. You’re trying to seduce your opponent.” Reed chided lightly, managing to get in a sharp spank on Connor’s rump before hopping out of reach. The android almost whined as he moved after Reed, fully intending to get him back. The problem was that Reed was extremely quick. He could duck and dive around Connor’s kicks and punches. Connor was surprised as Reed finally stepped in and grabbed him in a tight embrace. Before he could wriggle out of it Gavin had already swept one of his legs away, forcing them both to the floor.

“What are you.” Connor objected as their bodies pressed together, hazel eyes widening as he noted the bulge in Reed’s shorts. The android was flipped and pinned by the lithe omega.

“You sure you remember how to fight?” Reed teased as he released Connor and got to his feet. Connor wasn’t sure that even counted as fighting. It felt more like sexual harassment. Reed grinned as if he’d heard those thoughts, coffee teasing his senses. Connor slapped it away with a wave of honeysuckle, not missing the small shiver that ran through Gavin at the strength of his scent. “Better.” The human praised before taking the offensive. He stumbled a little as Connor deflected his fist and allowed Reed’s strength to carry him through the move. He scoffed as Connor’s bare foot landed on his rump and pushed.

Their fight continued, the android gradually loosening up and doing as he was told. They did a lot of mat work, rolling around and practicing different restraining holds. Their legs and arms tangled, bodies pressed together. It was as Reed pinned Connor to the mat, their legs entwined and the android’s arm locked uncomfortably behind his back, that Nines entered. Connor was breathing hard as he looked up at his brother in the doorway, feeling the small shiver that ran through Reed at the arrival of the alpha’s scent.

“Your break ended ten minutes ago Detective.” The alpha stated scathingly, his blue eyes laced with disapproval as he looked at the two omegas writhing on the floor. It was unnatural, two omegas twisted into such positions. It was worse that one of them was his own brother. He clicked his tongue as they both drew back gasping, trying not to notice the tightness of their shorts. The alpha winced at the strength of their scents, already feeling lightheaded and aroused just from opening the door. “Make sure you shower, you smell like a brothel.” The alpha scolded as he quickly backed out.

“Prick…Looks like training’s over Con.” Reed sighed as he got to his feet and held a hand down to the stunned android.

“You…said my name.” Connor stated in surprise as he took Reed’s hand and allowed the human to pull him up. Reed shrugged lightly in response, not letting his discomfort show. He wouldn’t actually say it out loud, the fact that Connor had wormed his way in. He couldn’t help it. Since becoming omega he’d found common ground with the brunette android. They rarely argued or disagreed anymore, and he was an attentive student.

“Got a problem with that?” Reed huffed before heading to the showers, something he would have done anyway, even without Nines telling him to. _As if I’d go into the bullpen smelling like this! I’d be jumped by every alpha in the damn building!_ Though the thought didn’t put him off as much as it probably should have. He palmed his erection as he turned on the water, closing his lust filled eyes as he rested a hand on the tiles.

“What are you doing?” Connor asked curiously, the human almost jumping out of his skin. He sighed as he released himself, keeping his back to Connor for now.

“Same thing as you should be doing. You’ll be in trouble if an alpha sees that.” Reed replied as he nodded towards Connor’s tight pants, where his own erection was pressing against the material. The android looked stiff and uncomfortable as he covered the length with his hands, though it did little to hide it. “Unless you want one of them to bend you over your desk.” The human added teasingly, enjoying the flush that rose to Connor’s cheeks. “Would you like that? Being bent over right across from Hank…Nines watching from the side…” He added in a softer tone, enjoying the small whimper that caught in Connor’s throat.

“I-I have never…I have never had this issue before.” Connor stated, feeling even worse as Gavin turned to him in shock. The human seemed to be trying to figure out whether the android was really that prudish before realising who he was thinking about. Reed ran a hand over his face. _Sexually repressed android, got it._ “This is a feature I had no need of before.” The brunette added defensively.

“Do you need me to help you?” Gavin asked, sighing as Connor nodded and looked at the floor with ashamed hazel eyes. “Shit, alright come here.” The human instructed as he held a hand out and tugged the taller man closer. He took up a place behind Connor, instinctively pressing gentle affectionate butterfly kisses to the android’s shoulder blade. He was gentle and assuring as they stood beneath the spray. He moved Connor’s hands so that he was bracing himself on the tiled wall, catching the vulnerability in his quivering limbs. “Shh, it’s alright…I’ll help, just relax.” The omega soothed as he shifted his hands to Connor’s hips.

He stroked the skin there, enjoying the feel of his perfectly sculpted hipbones beneath the fake flesh. He massaged circles there before moving one hand forward to press and stroke the solid length in his tight shorts. The android whimpered, a small shiver running through him as Gavin’s hand squeezed and stroked. The human murmured words of praise and assurance as he finally reached inside the tugged the fleshy length out.

He was surprised it felt so real. He’d never slept with an android before. The majority of the ones in the station were still ungendered, and no way in hell was he sleeping with Nines. He bit his lip at the thought, holding back from grinding into the alpha’s lookalike. He wasn’t going to think of Nines like that. He refused. Connor moaned, his hands fisting against the tiles as his body quivered.

“That’s it…just enjoy it…” Reed whispered in his ear, saying nothing as Connor’s hips began rocking into his hand. He teased and squeezed the solid length, which was about the size he would expect from a beta or alpha. Omegas tended to be a little smaller, but not overly so. He certainly didn’t have any issues with his own length. It wasn’t like he’d be using it on anyone anyway. As an omega he wasn’t meant to. Connor was almost wasted as an omega.

“G-Gavin!” Connor whined, his voice asking for reassurance as he writhed against the tiles.

“It’s alright, keep going.” Reed murmured as he tightened and loosened his hold, pumping the length at a faster pace. He could feel Connor’s thighs shaking, his breaths coming quicker. Reed pressed in close as the android’s whole body shuddered, but he managed not to lose the strength in his legs. A pale stream of thirium based ejaculate left the tip and the length gradually deflated in Reed’s hand. “Are you alright?” The human checked.

“That was…” Connor trailed off as he gasped, his cheeks flushed and a blissed out expression on his face. _His heat’s going to be rough…_ Reed thought sympathetically. Connor seemed truly amazed by the experience, almost in a daydream as he straightened up and ran a hand through his soaking locks. “Would you like me to…” The android offered hesitantly as he looked down at Gavin’s dripping need.

“No. No, I got this…You get yourself cleaned up.” Reed replied, wrapping a hand around himself as Connor moved to another shower. They used the standard body wash supplied to clean off. It wasn’t great quality, but it at least got them clean. Connor waited for Reed, already dressed as the human reappeared with flushed cheeks and a light chest. They returned to work together, Reed noting a slight skip in Connor’s step as they did so. Reed couldn’t work up the same enthusiasm as he sat across from his stoic partner, watching his nose wrinkle in distaste.

“Did you even use soap?” Nines bit out quietly, noting the quizzical tilt of Reed’s head. It was a stupid question. Of course he’d used soap. Reed groaned quietly as he brought up his calendar. _If Nines can smell me so badly then it’s probably…_ He was right. His heat was coming up in a day or so. He was usually pretty regular. He shot Connor a message. They’d need to meet up with Tina and talk boundaries. The timid android looked across from his terminal, feeling reassured at Reed’s small lip quirk and nod.

“No dipshit, I came straight here just to piss you off. What do you think, moron?” He retorted to Nines, wincing as the alpha’s gunpowder and metal scent washed over him. He shivered. He couldn’t help it. Nines always smelled better as he got closer to his heat. His physical reaction didn’t go unnoticed, something predatory slipping into the alpha’s sharp eyes. The scent softened seductively. _I could just crawl into his lap and…_ Gavin blinked back to himself, unable to quite meet Nines’ eyes. “Phck…” He hissed out, suddenly soothed by the gentle smell of honeysuckle. He looked up to find Connor watching him.


	4. Heat

“This is my heat room. Most omegas have one in their home, so you might want to talk to Hank about that. I use this one because…well, I don’t live in the safest neighbourhood and if I’m here I have both protection and as many heat partners as I want. I come in this room a day before I’m due to start, then I’m here until my heat eases off. Tina is like my security guard. She can open the door to let alphas in, and she keeps watch to make sure there’s no tampering. She also makes sure I have enough food and water stocked in here. Honestly, I have a pretty open door policy. Any alpha who’s in the mood for a little heat sex can come in and help me out. Since you’re going to be with me we’ll shorten the list if that makes you more comfortable.” Gavin explained as he led Connor into the small room. It had originally been a cell. The bed had been stripped out to leave just a made up mattress on the floor, and Gavin had already asked Tina to bring in a second one for Connor. There was a toilet and sink in a very small room. Thin walls had been put in around it to make it a little more private. There were barred windows letting in a little light, left over from when it had been a prison cell. Connor seemed timid as he looked around the sparse room.

“Yes, I…think that would be appropriate.” He supplied weakly. Reed could smell the nerves rolling off the young omega. He wasn’t surprised. He’d only had his first orgasm the day before. _Probably should have told him to get over the whole ‘first time’ thing before this…_ Reed thought guiltily as he watched Connor slowly walk around the hard cement flooring. His hazel eyes were wide and curious, taking in everything with a sense of apprehension.

“Alright, is there anyone you’d want to…that you feel comfortable with…you know…” Reed asked hesitantly, watching the android bite his bottom lip thoughtfully.

“Well…Nines could…” Connor murmured timidly.

“Whoa! Hold up. Alphas you want to fuck Connor. Do you want to fuck your brother?” He asked clearly, watching Connor wince at the prospect. He was quietly relieved Connor didn’t want to sleep with Nines. For one thing, that would be creepy as hell to watch since they were almost identical. For another, Reed just couldn’t imagine Nines with anyone else. _Anyone at all I mean._ He corrected inwardly, pushing his own omega’s fantasies aside.

“I don’t really know any alphas I’d feel comfortable with…doing that…” Connor replied quietly. _Shit kid, you really didn’t think this whole omega thing through, did you?_ He thought with a deep sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face. He looked Connor up and down thoughtfully. He knew pretty much every alpha would be down to nail the android, but Connor’s personality wasn’t compatible with most of them. _Hank’s too much like a father to him, Nines is his brother, Fowler’s married, Tina is…Tina._

“How about Allen? Would you be alright with him?” Reed asked finally, knowing the SWAT captain was a very attentive alpha from his own experience. Connor looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him at that particular moment. “I’m probably going to have Jenkins and Reynolds on the list too, they’re pretty much my regulars.” He added, watching Connor nod his understanding, but not necessarily his approval.

“Could…could I have someone come to check on me? Just in case…” The android asked hesitantly.

“Sure, you can add family contacts to the list so Tina can grab them if you’re upset. Don’t worry. I’ll be right here, Tina will be around, Nines and Hank will be in the bullpen, it’ll be fine.” The human assured gently, noting the way Connor’s scent calmed somewhat at his words. The android was jittery and on edge. It wasn’t entirely surprising. Not only was this his first heat, but he was a virgin too. _This is going to be rough…_

Gavin’s heat was due to start the next day, so once Tina brought in a second mattress and the work day finished Reed led Connor down to the small room. The Asian officer stood outside, door already opened for them. Connor had only spoken to Tina in passing, but he knew she was a very close friend of Reed’s. She was fiercely loyal and protective of the short tempered omega, so he knew she wouldn’t let anything happen to them.

“Have fun boys.” She teased lightly as she let Gavin take the door. Reed let out a mockingly fake laugh as he stepped inside, stopping as he scented Nines heading towards them. Connor paused anxiously, looking to his younger brother for reassurance. Nines’ crystal eyes were still slightly hardened with disapproval. He knew what happened during Reed’s heats, the alphas that came and went. To say he was displeased with Connor’s heat arrangements was an understatement. He had to remind himself at least fifty times that it was probably safer for Reed to guide him through his first heat.

“If you need me then message me, I’ll be here in a second.” Nines assured in a rare show of concern. His words were directed as his brother, their hands clasping briefly as they interfaced. Reed watched the skin peel back and their eyes go blank as their minds touched, LEDs flickering yellow. Nines’ eyes widened slightly, his gaze shifting to Reed for an instant before he looked away. “I’ll see you in a few days.” He added stiffly before returning to the bullpen.

Reed led the way inside and pushed the door shut. It locked with a loud automated click, leaving them alone in the silent room. Reed sighed as he tugged off his top and tossed it in the corner, adding his jeans, socks and shoes to the pile. Connor was hesitant as he remained standing by the closed door, watching the other omega flop down on the mattress to the left in just his tight boxers.

“You may as well strip off. You’ll get hot otherwise…I pretty much spend my heats naked.” The human added, watching as Connor timidly began tugging off layers. He crossed his legs, sitting in only his tight navy boxers, back perfectly straight. “I’ve probably got a good few hours before my heat starts…Why don’t you go ahead and turn on your program now? It’ll let me keep an eye on you to start with…” The human suggested. _Make sure you’re doing alright before I lose my mind…_ He added inwardly. Connor looked uncertain, hazel eyes darting from Reed to the floor and back again.

“I…I’m a little…uncertain…” Connor admitted quietly. Reed figured that for Connor that was pretty close to being afraid. _Not surprising considering…_

“And that’s okay. Try not to worry though. I’m here, Nines is here, you’re safe, and if it’s really too much then you can turn the program off.” Reed soothed, watching Connor nod before his LED flickered yellow. The response was almost immediate. Connor took in a sudden deep breath, his eyes pinching shut as his body shivered. It wasn’t that the reaction was strong, but he’d never felt it before, heat prickling across his bare skin. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out this strange new feeling. It was nice. He felt relaxed. He tilted his head back with a hum.

Reed watched Connor over the next couple of hours. He wasn’t too bad yet, but he could smell the heat rising. Connor’s scent was dancing through the room invitingly, a quiet call to any close by alphas that an omega was ready for mating. Connor kept his eyes closed for a while, almost seeming to meditate, occasionally licking or biting his lip and shifting on the bed. Reed could smell when it started. Androids didn’t exactly have slick, but the substitute was just as strong. It increased Connor’s honeysuckle scent, and his urgency rose with it.

“G-Gavin…” He murmured almost fearfully as he opened his needy hazel eyes. His skin was a little pinker now than it had been before, and he was shifting uncomfortably in his underwear. That material was chafing his skin, making it prickle. Reed was feeling a little hot himself, though his own heat hadn’t kicked in yet. He was feeling aroused because he could smell Connor’s pure need. The android actually whimpered as he stroked his own chest.

“It’s alright, take your boxers off.” Reed soothed, moving forward to help the omega to do so. Connor whined and shivered as Reed’s gentle hands brushed his skin. It wasn’t the touch his body was craving, but it was enough to stimulate him a little. Reed hushed the android as he tossed the clothing aside, removing his own boxers to save himself the trouble later. The android was beginning to look miserable as he sat on his knees gripping the bedding tightly. “Go ahead and touched yourself, it’ll help a little.” The human encouraged.

“Alright boys, collars on. Now.” Tina ordered as she opened the door and tossed in two thick black leather collars. Gavin nodded his agreement as he took the leather strip and looped it around his pale throat. Connor watched without really understanding as Reed locked the leather in place. It was a thumbprint lock, which only Tina could undo. Reed reached across to Connor, who preened at the attention as the collar slid into place.

“W-why?” Connor asked, still quite lucid despite his slowly rising need.

“So that we can’t be mated…You know about bonding points, right? If an alpha bites you here it’ll bond you for life.” Reed explained as he lightly touched the side of Connor’s neck, the android shivering at the prospect. His reaction was exactly why only Tina could unlock the collars. It would be very easy for an alpha to sweet talk them into mating during the throes of heat. They would both regret it afterwards if that were the case. Being mated meant being tied to someone else for the rest of your life, forever being devoted to them and only them. It was a scary thought from an omega’s point of view.

“I-I want…” Connor moaned lightly, leaning into Reed’s hand as he cupped his damp cheek.

“I know, but it’s just the heat talking…You don’t want to be stuck with one of these guys forever, not really. The collar will keep you safe.” The human assured, slipping his thumb into Connor’s warm mouth as the android opened it needily. His length was solid now, and the android was clearly uncomfortable as he whined on his knees. Reed shifted back to his own mattress and crossed his legs, unable to help himself as he touched his own length. He wasn’t erect yet, but watching Connor was slowly getting him there. The brunette was quite alluring like this, his hand hesitantly petting his own erection as fingers stroked his nipples.

“G-Gavin, I don’t like…please…” Connor whined helplessly, distress sweeping across the room to the other omega. The heat was really pressing in on him now, forcing him to take in air to cool his internal systems. Connor’s vulnerability was encouraging a softer side that Reed rarely allowed to show, a side he wouldn’t show outside his heat cycle.

“Hey-hey-hey, it’s alright, come here, it’s alright.” Gavin soothed as he opened his arms, waiting for the naked android to crawl across. Connor wasted no time in climbing into Gavin’s lap, hooking his legs around the human’s slim hips as he did so. Their lengths pressed together, making Reed shiver as Connor whined and rocked his hips. Reed hushed the android as he pulled him closer, whispering sweetly as tears pricked Connor’s eyes.

“Too much…too hot…” The android whined, fear slipping into his scent. Gavin held him tighter, stroking circles on his soft back. He nuzzled the android, pressing gentle kisses to his shoulder. “Scared.” Connor admitted in a small voice, accepting the comfort of Reed’s coffee scent and breathing in against his throat where it was strongest. He purred into the hand that laced in his hair, gripping and stroking. He gasped as Reed’s hand wrapped around him and pumped slowly, making his eyes flutter and his head tip back.

“That’s it…lean into it.” Gavin purred, trailing more kisses down Connor’s throat until the android leaned in and sealed their lips. It felt strange, kissing another omega. Especially one that looked so much like his partner. With his eyes closed Gavin could almost trick himself into thinking it was Nines, but he knew the alpha would never be so hesitant. Nines was pure fire. He’d dominate Gavin entirely and demand his submission. The omega moaned at his own thoughts, pulling Connor closer and tugging his hair almost roughly. Connor drew back with a whine and dropped his head on Reed’s shoulder miserably.

“Hey…everything okay?” Allen’s gentle tone asked as he closed the door behind him. Gavin had arranged for the more soothing alpha to arrive before anyone else. His greenish eyes were laced with soft concern as he watched the two omegas, scenting Connor’s distress clearly. Reed pulled his hand away from Connor’s painfully hardened length and stroked his spine softly.

“First heat.” He said as he nodded to the omega in his lap. It had been a while since he’d seen Allen around the station. He’d been so busy on missions with SWAT lately that Connor’s transformation had completely passed him by.

“Is that honeysuckle? God, that’s so omega.” Allen almost purred out as he knelt down beside the pair on the bed, Gavin’s lips quirking in agreement.

“So fucking omega.” He added, giving Connor’s jaw a light nip that made the android squirm in his lap. Allen chuckled softly as he ran a hand through his honey coloured locks, wasting no time in stripping off his dark SWAT T-shirt and sweats. “You hear that? Such a pretty scent.” Reed praised, watching Connor’s eyes open lazily at the praise. Once Allen was ready he slid a little closer, tentatively running a hand through Connor’s soft hair. The android leaned back into the touch, looking at the alpha lazily.

“Hey there pretty one…Look at those pretty brown eyes.” The alpha murmured attentively, pressing harder against the android’s scalp as he noticed the omega’s shiver of need. “You want to be good for me? So pretty…” Allen murmured gently, taking Connor’s weight as the omega leaned back and slowly held his arms out in acceptance. Gavin helped heft the android off his lap and Allen carried him back to the other mattress. Reed’s own heat was starting now, the human biting his lip as he watched Allen’s muscled form settling Connor in his own lap much the same as Gavin.

“It’s his first time…Be gentle, alright?” Reed murmured lightly, watching Allen nod his agreement as he continued to praise and coo the naked omega in his lap. Connor was simply preening at the attention. His scent was filled with contentment and need as he writhed in the older man’s lap. Allen continued to reassure the omega, telling him how good and pretty he was as he teased his length and lavished nips and kisses to any bare skin he could reach. Reed bit his lip as he watched, stroking his own length in time with Allen’s hand. Allen looked over with a smirk as he reached behind Connor and teased his wet entrance, kissing the android’s neck assuringly as he whined and trembled.

“So good for me, so ready, good…” Allen murmured gently, holding Connor closer as he fingered his entrance. Reed got to his knees, reaching back to touch himself. Allen kept one eye on him, but devoted the majority of his attention to Connor. He scented the android, looking out for any sign of discomfort or distress. So far it was working. Connor was relaxed and at ease in his experienced arms, trusting the SWAT captain to take care of him in his time of need. “You ready for me pretty one?” The captain cooed softly, easing the android higher in his arms at his timid nod.

“Oh phck…” Reed moaned as he watched Allen slowly sink himself into the other omega, Connor’s pleasure hitting him like a tidal wave. The android moaned loudly, nails digging into the alpha’s spine needily to pull him closer. Allen winced. Connor was much stronger than a regular omega, and actually left a few cuts in his skin. If anything the stinging pain spurred him on. He claimed Connor’s lips as he bounced the android in his lap, swallowing his constant stream of whines and moans. Connor threw his head back with a loud whine as he was knotted for the first time, almost seeming to pass out as he fell against Allen’s shoulder in a dazed haze.

The captain remained as he was, holding and soothing the exhausted omega, telling him how good and pretty he was. Reed bit his lip as he watched, unable to get himself off with the sight alone. He moaned his frustration, knowing he’d need to wait for one of the other alphas on his list to appear. Allen gave him an apologetic look as he pressed kisses to Connor’s quivering shoulder. With his knot in place he would be tied to Connor for at least twenty minutes. Reed gave him a huffed smile back. He could wait.

**********

Connor roused himself, heat washing across his skin. It burned. He winced, LED spinning red as he watched his internal heat levels rising. _Too hot…_ He thought in a haze, breathing deeply to cool his processors. He whined, his body feeling heavy as he turned his head and tried to focus on the room. Reed was sitting up, slumped against the wall, his body flushed and almost glowing in the hot air. The human swallowed and turned his head, barely waking up. He looked around with dazed green eyes, coffee and cinnamon seeping out in a desperate cry. _Nines? Wants…Nines…_ The android thought in a haze.

“Hey pretty one, you awake?” Allen’s soft voice asked as he appeared above. Connor felt a rush of need in his scent. Allen smelled nice, like fresh cement. Connor let out a soft hum in response, barely able to turn his head to look up at the strong alpha. “Hey, hello.” The older man cooed gently as he took his time stroking Connor’s heated cheek. Connor gasped as the alpha leaned down to gently tease a nipple with his teeth. His spine arched, hazel eyes closing as he tipped his head back.

He felt teeth scraping along the edge of the collar, teasing the sensitive skin. Connor trembled. They were so close to his bonding point. Insistent lips kissed their way up to his mouth, claiming his lips in a soothing kiss. Allen worked his tongue slowly, gliding between Connor’s lips, dragging along his teeth and teasing his own tongue in a slow dance. He smiled as he felt Connor whine into his mouth needily. He reached down, stroking the omega’s solid length and thumbing his leaking tip.

“Can you turn over for me?” Allen asked softly, a hand on Connor’s side gently helping as the android turned and rose up on quivering knees. He gripped the sheets tightly, keening as he felt probing fingers at his entrance. He moaned as Allen examined him, making sure he was still good and loose before pressing himself right in.

“G-good…good…” Connor moaned as he buried his face in the sheets, his eyes scrunching shut as he felt Allen’s hands squeeze his hips. The alpha cooed and soothed him with gentle words, gently bouncing his pelvis against Connor’s rump. Connor turned his head once more, watching Gavin lazily open his eyes, more of his needy scent leaching out. _Nines…good…wants…so badly…_ The android thought hazily, arching his spine as Allen snapped their hips together.

**********

Nines’ LED blinked yellow as he received Connor’s message. It was just one word. **Nines.** His LED flickered red as he raised his head and looked down the corridor, automatically thinking the worst. It wasn’t like Connor to send written messages when he could talk. _Is something wrong? Connor’s in trouble. Connor needs me._ He thought worriedly, getting to his feet without a second thought. He didn’t hesitate as he rested his hand on the lock and hacked it, forcing it to recognise Tina’s print.

“Connor.” He called as he opened the door and stepped inside, allowing the door to shut behind him to limit the omega pheromones leaking into the bullpen. The scents slammed him immediately, almost making his knees buckle. He growled as he looked at his brother, currently on his knees, submissively raising his hips for Allen to plough into him from behind. “Connor? Do you require assistance?” He asked firmly, wincing as Reed’s cinnamon scent washed over him needily. It was so strong, so demanding.

“Wants you…Calling you…” Connor replied, a loud whine breaking free as Allen gripped the back of his collar, pushing him down into the sheets. He wasn’t worried about Connor. His sweet scent was excited, filled with need and yearning for the alpha at his back. Although he didn’t enjoy seeing Connor like this, he at least understood that Allen was helping his brother. He followed Connor’s gaze to Reed, who was currently touching himself, glassy eyes filled with need as he looked up at Nines. Connor was right. Coffee tugged at Nines’ senses, urging him closer.

The alpha stared down at Reed, reading his vitals. _Dehydrated…_ He observed as he walked across to grab a bottle of water from their small stockpile. Whoever had last seen to Reed’s needs clearly hadn’t done their job as a heat partner. _He should be more selective in his choices._ The android thought reproachfully as he opened the bottle and leaned down to the parched omega.

“Drink.” He ordered, his spine tingling in satisfaction as Reed leaned in obediently. He could get used to seeing Reed like this. Weakened, desperate, needy, obedient, a perfect omega. Nines held the bottle and tilted, slowly pouring water into Reed’s mouth. The omega swallowed almost desperately. It had been far too long since his last bottle. “You’re so good for me.” Nines murmured gently, enjoying the way Gavin preened at his praise. _As he should._

Reed drank the whole bottle, Nines dutifully holding it for him the whole time. Nines watched, a strange feeling rising in his chest as Gavin leaned back against the wall. He raised a hand to his face, wincing as he tried to clear the haze. He finally focused on the alpha before him in a rare moment of lucidity, green eyes widening in something akin to horror as he looked at his partner.

“The fuck are you doing here?” He demanded defensively, averting his eyes as he shuffled a little further away. It wasn’t right. He shouldn’t do that. Nines was a good, strong alpha. Why wasn’t he pulling him closer? His scent continued to call for the alpha to lay claim to him, so why was Reed being so difficult. Nines bit down on the growl rising in his throat.

“Connor called me.” Nines replied simply, Gavin’s eyes shifting across to where Connor was gripping the sheets and whining needily. His gaze was almost accusing as Connor’s hazel eyes met his own.

“Well, as you can see he’s being taken care of…so you can fuck off now.” Reed replied dismissively, his breath catching as one of Nines’ larger hands reached out to press against his cheek softly. He was ashamed of himself as he leaned needily into that touch. His whole body shuddered with need and desperate yearning. He bit his lip hard. “Don’t…” The omega objected weakly, knocking the hand away.

“You are not being cared for.” Nines stated, his own scent tangling with Reed’s as he acknowledged the desire being sent his way.

“I’m fucking fine, dumbass.” Reed retorted roughly, lacing one hand in his own hair as he brought up his knees defensively. _Get out of here! I don’t want you here!_ He thought, although his body claimed otherwise. The omega whimpered as Nines’ hand closed around the back of his neck and squeezed, trying to force his submission.

“You are exhausted, malnourished and dehydrated. You should let me take care of you.” The alpha reasoned as he leaned in closer. He was almost hurt as Reed reached up and shoved his chest, though he was unable to break the alpha’s grip on his neck. The push on his chest was also quite feeble, barely moving the android a centimetre. He was so weak during his heat.

“Shouldn’t be here, not on my list.” Reed insisted resentfully, once again glaring across at Connor, who continued mewling needily at his alpha. Allen leaned down low over his back, skin pressed together as he pleasured the omega beneath him. Reed winced at Nines’ displeased scent.

“Why not?” He demanded harshly, blue eyes widening as Gavin’s gaze shifted to him angrily.

“Because it wouldn’t be just sex with you!” He snapped, swearing under his breath as he dropped his gaze. Nines felt his thirium pump speed up as he watched the human cover his face with one hand, desperate not to look at him. _Mine._ The alpha thought, metal and gunpowder twisting around the human possessively.

“N-Nines!” Reed objected, his head swimming with pleasure as he breathed in the scent he’d desperately been calling for. He whined as the alpha bowed over him, cupping his face between firm hands as he leaned down to lay claim to his lips. Gavin didn’t know which way was up, and the moment he tasted Nines’ lips he didn’t care. His arms latched onto the alpha in an instant, desperately clawing at his black turtleneck. Too much material. Not enough skin. He whined in distress.

“This is how you should be…” Nines murmured in his ear, enjoying the way Gavin trembled against him. He smirked as he shrugged out of his top, accepting the needy cuddle that was forced on him as Gavin dove against the bare flesh. He felt Reed’s breath on his neck, breathing in and nuzzling against his bonding point. He let out a growl. Gavin wanted him. The detective was desperate for his touch. He shivered as teeth scraped and nibbled his neck. “Show me where you need me.” The alpha growled, feeling the omega shiver and whine as he got to his knees and turned towards the wall.

Nines wasted no time in stripping out of his clothes, watching the way the omega pressed himself against the cool surface, kneeling up and resting his hands beside his head on the smooth stone. The android smirked as he ran his fingers down Reed’s spine, letting his fingers slip down between his cheeks. He groaned as he felt the warm slick on his fingers, eyes sharpening in distaste as he picked up the scent of another alpha’s seed. He gripped Gavin’s hair and pressed his face into the wall. Who was it? Who had touched Gavin? He dragged the omega’s head back and claimed his lips possessively. He was going to make damn sure the omega learned his place this time.

“Please…Be good…Be good for you…” Gavin almost sighed, his tone pleading as he looked up with hazy eyes. Nines smirked. Those other alphas were nothing. They’d left the omega wanting and unsatisfied. He tugged the human’s legs wide, spreading him open. He watched with a sense of satisfaction as seed trickled down Reed’s thighs. He kissed the omega’s shoulder, enjoying the needy sounds he made in response as he tilted his head obediently.

“I’m going to knot you, I’m going to push so deep you won’t remember any other alpha’s name.” He purred, feeling Gavin shudder in his arms. He jutted his hips back, pressing his rump against Nines’ pelvis and grinding. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? Like a good omega.” The alpha teased, resting a hand on Gavin’s hip as he pressed and circled his tip against the loosened wet hole. He stopped Reed as he tried to press back, enjoying the whine in his throat.

“Me…knot-good-please.” The human begged, breathing deeply as Nines finally pressed forward. The android gripped the human’s slim hips as he tried to fuck back against him. He whimpered needily, nails scratching against the painted white wall. He keened as Nines’ teeth bit into his shoulder, nibbling the tender skin below the collar. His fingers were bruising as he gripped Gavin’s hips and rocked slowly, working to tease the omega towards orgasm. “Breed me!” Reed demanded lustfully, grunting as Nines’ hand shoved his face into the wall with a growl.

“Is that what you want? My knot in your ass and my teeth in your neck?” Nines teased lustfully, smirking as Gavin nodded and whimpered. He tilted his head in response, shuddering as sharp teeth dragged across his pale skin.

“Nines…my-Nines…” The omega keened, his body getting looser with each thrust. He leaned helplessly against the wall as the alpha ploughed into him. The alpha leaned over him, growling his approval as Gavin tilted his head to the side invitingly. He gripped the omega’s neck roughly before leaning in towards the leather on his throat. Gavin screamed as the alpha bit down.


	5. Bite Mark

_What the fuck?_ Gavin gasped as his eyes snapped open, his heart pounding as he pushed himself up, looking down in horror at the chewed up remains of his collar. His heart was racing as he registered the pain in his neck. _No-no-no-no._ He thought, like a mantra as he reached up and touched the tender area. He winced, a stinging burning flooding the patch of skin. His breaths quickened. Too fast. Too short. He wasn’t taking in enough air, but he was taking in too much.

“Breathe Gavin, breathe.” Nines’ voice soothed, strong arms encasing him from behind. Gavin whimpered vulnerably, his head spinning. The collar was off. His collar was off. He trembled in the alpha’s arms, panicking blindly. “Hush.” The alpha whispered, metal and gunpowder seeping out to soothe and curl around the omega’s nerves. Nines’ was breathing slowly and deeply, giving Reed a pattern to follow.

“D-did you? Are we?” He asked hesitantly, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

“I…I am uncertain.” Nines replied with almost uncharacteristic gentleness, the omega unsure how to feel about that. If Nines didn’t know did that mean it was okay? Did that mean he’d missed the mark? “I managed to stop myself when you screamed, but there is some…damage.” The android compromised softly. Gavin shuddered, feeling sick to the core. He didn’t feel any different. Did that mean he was still unbound? Unclaimed? He’d have to see a doctor to know for sure.

“Phck! Phck-phck-phcking-phck!” The omega cursed blindly as he shrugged away from the larger man. He was surprised to see the room was empty besides the two of them, and Nines was now dressed. _What happened to the rest of my heat?_ He wondered, the scent of sex stale in the room. _Was I sleeping? Or did I keep knotting with Nines until I passed out?_

“I’m sorry, being in here with your pheromones was…unexpected.” Nines murmured, grabbing a soft looking robe to wrap the omega in. Gavin was still shaky as he allowed Nines to tuck him into the material. He hated the way the alpha made him feel. He felt safe and content, cared for. “I’ll help you to the showers.” The android said finally as he gathered the detective into his arms.

“I’m not a fucking princess!” The omega snapped, almost falling as he was place on unsteady feet. Nines was patient as he steadied the human, reminding himself that Gavin was suffering the aftereffects of his heat and probable trauma from their accident. Reed did his best to stagger down to the gym by himself, still panicking as he shrugged out of the robe. He stood beneath the spray wondering what the fuck had happened. It was so hazy. He vaguely remembered seeing Nines, and telling him to get out. _What happened after that?_ He thought, knowing he’d knotted the alpha at least once. Probably more than once. He felt thoroughly fucked out. His body was buzzing with contentment. _Fuck, what was he even doing there? Something about Connor? Shit…_

He cleaned himself off slowly before padding through to the changing rooms, where Nines had left his clothes in a neatly folded pile. The android was nowhere in sight as he dressed, clearly giving him some space. He flinched as the door opened, relief flooding him as Connor’s honeysuckle scent enclosed him. He felt his heart slow in response, his eyes closing as tiredness set in. The android said nothing at first, just stepping further into Reed’s personal space.

“If it’s any consolation, I can’t smell him on you.” He said softly, watching Gavin close his eyes as relief swept through him. That didn’t mean he was completely clear, but it was promising. It meant there was a chance Nines hadn’t bitten deep enough, that not enough pheromones had been pumped into his body to force a bond. “Would you like me to drive you to a clinic?” Connor asked, the omega weighing it up. He didn’t want to seem weak, but at the same time he wasn’t ready to be alone just yet. The worst part was that a large part of him was pining for Nines. It was too soon after his heat. He still craved the presence of an alpha. Nines made him feel safe. Nines took care of him.

“Sure…Guess I can’t drive just yet.” Reed added, knowing his body was still too weak. That was the difference between android omegas and human omegas. Connor’s energy was replenished as soon as he topped up on thirium. Aside from a few emotional moments, feeling a little more vulnerable and needy, he was completely back to normal.

“It would be unwise…I can have Hank accompany us if you like.” He offered, somehow knowing not to bring up his brother for now. Gavin was grateful for that as he quickly agreed. The old man was rough around the edges, but his presence was reassuring. Gavin nodded, allowing this small admittance of weakness. Connor nodded his understanding and led the way, stopping by Hank’s desk briefly to get the older man. Gavin kept his eyes on the floor as he waited for them to approach.

“Come on son, let’s get you checked out.” Hank said gruffly, the gentleness of his tone quietly touching the vulnerable omega. He didn’t judge, he didn’t tease, he didn’t make a big deal out of it. He just laid a hand on Reed’s shoulder and nudged him towards the carpark exit. He didn’t say anything after that, just let his warm whiskey scent filter out and soothe both omegas. Connor was suffering a little separation anxiety since Allen had returned to work already. It was something he would need to get used to until he found an alpha of his own, someone who could remain for a while and provide proper emotional aftercare.

Gavin slipped into the backseat, his leg bouncing nervously as Hank pulled out. Connor had chosen to sit beside Gavin, leaving his hand on the seat between in case the human needed it. There was no way in hell Reed was going to let himself be seen that vulnerable. He laced his fingers together tightly to keep the temptation at bay. His jaw clenched as he breathed out and thought back on it. It was hazy. He remembered the way Nines had weakened in the doorway, the way his gentle hands held him while offering a bottle of water. He remembered the softness of his voice, the need in his eyes, the way his alpha scent reached out and tangled almost lovingly with his omega. Strong hands, sharp nails, desperate grasps, hot breath on his neck, something frantic coiling around them, tying them together. _Fucking heats, fucking alphas!_

It didn’t take long. It took barely ten minutes to get to the clinic and then Connor guided him inside. Hank decided to wait outside unless called for. He didn’t want to unsettle any other omegas inside. Connor did most of the explaining, and sat with Gavin as a nurse swabbed the wound on his throat. It wasn’t as bad as he’d thought at first. He finally looked at it to see an angry bruise with just six pricks in the skin. It seemed the leather had managed to protect most of the area until Nines regained control.

“You have a mark around your neck, were you wearing a collar at the time?” The nurse asked as her gloved fingers examined the almost bruised strip of skin.

“Yeah…Fucker bit clean through it.” Reed replied, the nurse ignoring the language considering Reed’s clearly shaken state. He breathed in a cloud of honeysuckle as his leg started to bounce again.

“Android?” She questioned, watching Gavin nod his agreement. “Some androids have quite a high biting force. If you intend to continue seeing this alpha you should change to a titanium collar.” She advised, not missing the way Reed looked across at Connor questioningly. Connor shrugged. The RK900 was a prototype, and it had been upgraded. He couldn’t really say how much biting force Nines had.

“Uh, sure…I’ll think about it.” Reed replied, quietly thinking there was no way in hell he was about to let this happen again. Nines only came in the first time to check on Connor. Next time they’d have their heats separately, so it wouldn’t be a problem. A part of him ached at the thought. A part of him craved the android’s strong hands and gentle lips. His piercing blue eyes that could make him shudder or melt. The gravelled tone that reduced him to a quivering mess. He flinched in frustration. He hated how badly he wanted the alpha. _This is why I said no! It can’t be just sex with Nines!_

“If you’d like to take a seat outside, I’ll run the tests for you now.” The nurse said sympathetically as she allowed the two omegas to file out into the waiting room. It was around twenty minutes later that he got the results. A partial link had formed. Gavin’s stomach plummeted at the news. Connor’s hand steadied him as he swayed. “You’re still unbound, and you can still bond with another alpha…What you’ll experience may be a slightly stronger bond to this particular alpha. You may find that you feel slightly emotionally dependent, or more inclined to submit, or you may feel no difference at all. There’s no way of knowing until you interact again.” She explained, which didn’t sound too bad. He was still free. He could still do his job.

“Is there anything else I should know?” Reed asked, going over a few more details. They checked out his birth control, asked if he needed any anti-depressants to get through the separation anxiety, and then he was free to go. He sighed heavily as he stepped outside, a weight lifted from his chest. He still felt vulnerable, but he had a little control back. Suddenly he was also exhausted, slumping back into Connor’s waiting arms.

“Do you want to go home?” Connor asked softly, watching Reed nod his agreement. That would probably be for the best. He was in no state to work, and he didn’t want to see Nines right now. Home was safe. _As safe as that shitty neighbourhood can be anyway._ He amended quietly as he let Connor guide him into the car. He was so tired that he didn’t even argue as the android slipped in beside him and guided him into laying his head in his lap.

**********

Reed spent a quiet evening at home, mostly tossing and turning in bed while trying to get some sleep. No matter how he settled he couldn’t relax. He felt tense, almost jittery and afraid. He sighed as he realised he was releasing his scent, trying to summon Nines. He cursed as he turned on his side and pulled the duvet tighter. It was his calling for Nines that got him into this mess in the first place. _I don’t need that plastic prick to make me feel better!_ He insisted in frustration, though his vulnerable omega begged to differ. Nines was strong, reliable and safe. Gavin wouldn’t argue with that. Nines was the perfect alpha, likely by design. It didn’t matter how good he was though, Reed wasn’t about to undo all his hard work by giving into his base desires.

He’d been on the force for over ten years. He’d worked his way up to detective all by himself. Letting himself become domesticated would ruin that. He was nothing without his scent and wiles. His whole career had been built around seduction. He had the alphas in the precinct wrapped around his finger, he was on good terms with a lot of lawyers, and he could manipulate suspects into giving up information. He wouldn’t be able to do that if he bonded with someone. His scent would be tainted. Anyone meeting him would smell the alpha on him, possessing him. What kind of suspects would give up information to a mated omega?

He fully intended to become one of those ‘careegas’, an omega that shunned the mated family life in lieu of having a successful career. That had always been his plan, ever since deciding to join the force at sixteen. Sure, it meant a lot of alphas and other omegas looked down on him, but who cares? It’s not like he needed an alpha to become complete. Outside of his heats he was perfectly happy. He had plenty of alphas to satisfy his needs, a safe place to have his heats, and a stable job. So what if it was unusual? So what if he wasn’t a perfect omega?

He turned over with a huff as his thoughts crept to the mark on his neck. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad. He hadn’t fucked his way up to detective, he was actually good at his job. The majority of his work didn’t even require his scent to work. He was good at trawling through evidence and making connections, often bouncing theories off Nines despite their tense relationship. They’d never really been on the same page. He thought Nines was a stuck-up prick, and he was doubly not fond of him being both an android and an alpha. That had weirded him out straight off the bat. He’d hated the way the alpha’s scent would creep in and wind around him, teasing him, nudging him towards obedience. Reed sighed.

He rolled onto his back and laid an arm across his face tiredly. Heats were exhausting. The come down was even worse. Right now he was aching with the need to submit, to curl around Nines and beg to be mated. The mark on his throat made him more conscious of it than usual. His omega was frustrated. It had been so close. It had almost attained an alpha of its own. He rested his hand over the mark, not even realising he was teasing the area. Nines’ mark. Nines had almost been his. _Phck._

His low mood continued, and he couldn’t truly say he felt rested the next day when he woke up for work. Technically he probably should have taken an extra day off. He usually did after his heat, but seeing Connor already back in the office had unsettled him somewhat. His heats had always been inconvenient and a cause of debate among the upper levels, but now that there was a more resilient omega android he felt he needed to prove himself even more. He took a taxi to the precinct, having left his car there the day before.

“What are you doing here?” Nines’ voice demanded as he walked into the bullpen. The omega almost jumped out of his skin at how close the voice was. He’d been so distracted he hadn’t even picked up Nines’ gunpowder scent drifting up behind him. The taller android was barely a foot from his back as he turned round. Reed huffed out a sigh of relief as he looked at his partner almost accusingly while the android analysed him.

“Working, you think I’m going to sit at home and let you fuck up my cases tin can?” The omega retorted before heading to his desk and dropping heavily into his chair. He still felt weak, and the scents of various alphas were weighing him down somewhat. He wasn’t sure when Hank noticed, but within a few seconds he could smell his warm whiskey scent encircle his desk, warding off other scents besides his and Nines’.

“Our cases…You are unwell.” His partner stated expectantly, blue eyes narrowing as Reed simply shrugged in response. There was a pause as Nines clearly held himself back from snapping out a curt response. “You’re barely out of heat. You should be resting.” He insisted instead, his tone and scent laced with concern. His gaze sharpened at Reed’s frustrated response, cinnamon knocking away metal like a sharp slap.

“Get off my back Nines, Christ!” Reed bit out under his breath. Nines’ jaw tightened, but he said no more. He stalked off somewhere and Gavin got to work, looking through one of their open cases. A homicide. Looked like a murder-suicide, but they were waiting for forensics. He logged onto his email to check for messages from the lab. While he was looking through it he heard a small tap, the sound of a ceramic cup being placed at his elbow. He looked down in surprise at the hot dark liquid, smelling his favourite coffee.

“Eat.” Nines ordered as he dropped a thick sandwich on his desk. It was from his usual lunch shop. He hadn’t even thought Nines noticed where he went or what he did during breaks. He’d usually be off with Tina and Miller, or more recently Connor. “I will not be responsible for you collapsing. Eat.” The android ordered once more. It really was too close to his heat. Reed found himself obeying without question, inwardly preening at the gentle stroke of gunpowder that touched his senses in praise. Once he took the first bite he realised how hungry he was. He hadn’t eaten anything the day before, or for breakfast. He’d drunk some water, but likely not enough.

As the day wore on he felt more and more drained, and he hadn’t even left his desk. He’d been quietly making phone calls to follow up leads, checking in with forensics, typing up reports and occasionally pausing to talk to Nines or Connor, even Tina sheepishly stopped by. She was full of apologies. She had no idea how Nines had gotten into the room, and felt responsible for the whole incident. Connor was also apologetic, having no clear memory of summoning Nines at all, though his brother had shown proof of the message.

Nines was almost suspiciously attentive. He was constantly bringing Reed bottles of water, quietly leaving them within reach of the omega and watching in satisfaction as Reed mindlessly picked them up and drank them without thinking. He also kept tossing snacks across, and at lunch time he made sure the omega was provided with another thick sandwich. He kept Reed on a strict schedule. He’d had a morning coffee, and was allowed another with his lunch, and perhaps one more towards the end of his shift. Reed either hadn’t noticed or had decided not to complain.


	6. Asserting Dominance

The next day continued in a similar vein, although Reed was now more himself. They actually left the precinct to interview a few witnesses that day. Nines enjoyed watching Reed work. The omega was very good with people, speaking with a softness and empathy that the alpha lacked. People liked Reed. They opened up to Reed. The detective was also much more patient with witnesses than he was other people. He allowed that inner softness to show, looking more omega than he ever did in the precinct. It made Nines want to stand just a little closer, and being vulnerable from his heat Gavin allowed it. The omega was actually surprised one time when he shifted his arm to feel Nines’ firm chest against it.

“Back the fuck up.” The omega grumbled, shoving his hands deeper in his jacket pockets. The omega’s mixed signals were, frankly, confusing. Nines knew that Reed wanted him. His sickening cinnamon and coffee scent was constantly seeking him out and teasing him closer, demanding his attention. His mouth, on the other hand, rejected any advances the alpha made. He flinched at light contact, argued at reasonable suggestions and refused various demands or requests. At the same time his green eyes would almost undress the alpha whenever they saw him. Reed’s mouth would refused even as his eyes said he wanted him. Even his body language conflicted with itself. He would lean into Nines’ gentle touches before flinching away, forcing his hands into his pockets so that he couldn’t let them wander.

 _He puts so much effort into defying me, yet whenever another alpha comes…_ Nines trailed off in frustration as he watched Gavin sitting on the edge of Jones’ desk, one leg swinging idly as the uniformed officer flirted with him. Jones flinched slightly as the possessive scent of metal and gunpowder tugged at him, blue eyes sending a single message. _Mine._ The officer hastily ended their conversation and Reed returned to his own desk, confusion marring his features along with an underlying worry. An alpha had just rejected him. There was a certain level of hurt and uncertainty in that. Had he done something wrong? Was he no longer appealing? Why? He sighed as Nines’ scent teased his senses, comforting him and easing his worries.

“Fuck, how long’s it going to take for this thing to go away?” Reed wondered out loud as he examined his neck in his monitor, which was turned off. Nines felt something hot in his chest at that. That mark was Nines’ mark. It let other alphas know that Reed was his, or had been close to being his at least. In some ways he felt the connection was still there. He swore he could sometimes smell himself on the omega, though other alphas didn’t seem to notice, and Reed himself seemed unaware. He also felt more protective of the smaller human, and found his eyes upon him almost constantly. Reed, on the other hand, seemed entirely unaware. To him it was just an ugly blemish on his skin. It hurt.

“Perhaps it won’t.” Nines replied lightly, almost teasing. The redness had faded a little, and he was sure the bruising would go down in a few weeks, but perhaps those smaller puncture wounds would remain. That would be nice, to see a reminder of his mark on the omega every day. Reed seemed less than enthused.

“God, I hope not.” He sighed, green eyes snapping up at the hint of hurt he picked up on Nines’ scent, but the alpha had already withdrawn before he could breathe it in again to confirm it. “Doesn’t look good during interrogations.” The omega added with a grumble, though his success rate seemed just the same. The alphas’ eyes would fall on the mark, but a little scenting later and they would still end up singing. Reed prodded the mark again. It at least didn’t sting anymore. He gasped as a strong hand gripped his wrist, his chair turning as the alpha leaned down. Wide green eyes met sharpened blue as Nines brought his free hand up to gently stroke the area. Gavin wasn’t prepared for that, his whole body shivering with need as the android’s thumb traced the mark possessively. Gavin’s head tilted, his omega’s scent pleading. _Mate me._ Nines paused, his eyes widening a fraction as Gavin stared back with a mortified expression.

“We have a call.” Nines stated regretfully as his internal phone went sounded. He silently dealt with the callout. He dropped Reed’s wrist as he stepped back, quietly pleased at the thrumming in the human’s chest. He backed off, watching as Reed tightened his jaw in frustration and denial. The android tried not to feel too hurt at the strength of his rejection.

**********

The scene ended up more complicated than expected. It was a Red Ice deal gone wrong it seemed, the problem was there were gang members in the area. A fight broke out, and they were right in the middle of it. A normal omega would have stayed close to his alpha. A normal omega would have run away, or sought protection. Gavin Reed was not a normal omega. Nines was horrified as he watched the smaller man dig his knee into one of the larger alpha’s abdomen. The large man doubled over before trying to grab the smaller man. Nines growled as he caught the scent of arousal, watching his omega dancing around the disorientated man. Nines would have stepped in if he hadn’t been dealing with his own problems. Namely two alphas that seemed to think they could get the upper hand. One dislocated shoulder and broken nose later showed them otherwise.

“Gavin!” Nines shouted, leaving his crippled suspects on the ground as the large alpha finally caught Reed with a hit. Reed had known he’d go down hard if he got caught out. He couldn’t even move as he curled up from the rough kick to his stomach. It didn’t help that the alpha was now flooding him with dominance. He felt a rough hand in his hair dragging his head up, feeling dazed as he looked up with a flood of desire. He fell to the ground as the alpha was knocked away, a protective presence standing before him. _Nines…_ Gavin realised as he breathed in metal.

They arrested the perps and headed back in tense silence. Reed could feel it rolling off the alpha at his side. He was furious. He said nothing the whole way back, but before Reed could enter the bullpen he found a rough hand on his arm dragging him up the stairs. He objected, confused as he was taken to the rooftop. It was where they often held small arguments. Reed would often take cigarette breaks here too.

“What were you thinking, taking on an alpha like that?” Nines demanded, not for the first time during their partnership. The android made his thoughts on omegas in the workforce well known. _Here we fucking go again._ Reed thought with a huff as he searched his inside jacket pocket. He always kept a box tucked away for just such occasions.

“I’ve been doing this a long time tin can, I don’t need you to baby me.” Reed retorted as he pulled out a cigarette. If he was going to get chewed out he may as well get something out of it. He stepped back a little as the android stalked towards him.

“You are an omega! You know you are physically outmatched when it comes to combat! You need to be more careful!” Nines accused in a rising tone that pissed Gavin off. This glorified toaster oven had been online for less than a year. How dare it lecture him. Nines wouldn’t treat him like this if he weren’t an omega, and that pissed him off even more. It didn’t help that he’d only just come out of his heat. He was still feeling everything so strongly, the stress, the fear, the need, the desire, the hurt. His sense of smell was more sensitive, the strength of Nines’ anger and hurt making him wince.

“Fuck off! I train hard specifically so that I’m capable in the field, and you know that!” He argued defensively. He’d always trained hard, even before Nines came along. He’d never wanted to be dependent on anyone else at work, alpha or beta. He lifted weight, did cardio and constantly worked on his speed and dexterity. He’d never be as strong as an alpha, but he was in top physical condition.

“And what would you have done today if I hadn’t been there?” Nines demanded, both of them knowing it could have been nasty. He could definitely have been killed. The alpha had literally had his head in his hand, easily able to twist his neck. _But that’s a risk of the job, and I know what I signed up for._ It wasn’t the first time he’d been close. He couldn’t even count the times he’d had guns pointed at him, or knives swiping towards him. Some had even connected, littering his skin with small scars.

“I don’t know! Yes, I could have been killed, but this is my job and my life! You’re not my fucking alpha, so back the hell off!” Reed shouted defensively, a deathly silence falling between them. Something twisted in Reed’s stomach at the words he’d let slip. Nines’ scent was strangely absent, perhaps due to the shock of the sharp reproach. Gavin felt on edge as Nines stared down at him, blue eyes boring into his green. The alpha’s expression was suddenly lax, the muscles turned off.

“What did you say?” The alpha demanded, something static cutting the air. Reed swallowed hard, suddenly finding it harder to breathe. Like hell he was giving into it though.

“I said you’re not my alpha.” The omega repeated with a tone of finality. Something broke. Snapped. Shattered. Reed had never felt anything like it. The cigarette slipped from limp fingers as he fell to his knees, unable to breathe in or out. It was dominance, at least he thought it was. _H-help…Need help…Someone…_ He desperately cried out, feeling bile rising in his throat. Nines’ scent was terrifying. The alpha was in a blind rage as he stared down at Gavin, who could barely hold himself up on his knees. It was like pressure was pushing him down, pressing in from every direction, forcing him to bow to the alpha before him. _No…not…going to…_ Reed insisted, vomiting as he forced himself up, choking on bitter coffee as it came up his throat.

“Nines! That’s enough!” Connor’s voice cried, a whimper breaking free as he also fell to his knees at the intensity. His processors blinked under the force of Nines’ angered scent, errors blinking as he tried to regain control. “Nines! Deactivate your alpha programming!” He demanded as he pushed himself easily to his feet. Gavin didn’t need to smell him to know Connor had deactivated his own secondary gender program. The emotionless tone in his voice and lack of scent was enough. “You’re hurting him.” The omega android stated plainly, reaching out to touch his brother. Nines knocked him away roughly. Connor stumbled a little before removing the skin from his hands and rushing the larger android. Nines gripped his wrists, attempting to hold his brother back as the omega desperately tried to reach the bare skin of his face or neck to force an interface.

“That’s e-fucking-nough!” Hank’s authoritative tone shouted gruffly, his whiskey scent shrouding Gavin as he approached from behind. Gavin felt weak and helpless, his whole body trembling in fear. A sense of violation swept through him. _It feels like I’ve been…It felt like Nines…_ He vomited again, surprised he had anything left to bring up. He flinched and whimpered as Nines looked down at him. The distress and hurt in his eyes was enough to get to the alpha. With a blink the scent of metal and gunpowder disappeared, the alpha pushing his brother away as his mechanical body trembled with aftershock. “Connor, get him out of here.” The older alpha ordered as he walked over to Nines and gripped his shoulders tightly, almost trying to ground the android. The sweet honeysuckle returned as Gavin was gathered up limp like a child. He couldn’t help leaning further into Connor’s bonding site.

Murmurs followed them as Connor carried him through to the break room. Everyone had felt it. True domination was hard to miss. More than one alpha had imagined doing it in a heated moment and even joked about it, but to see it happen, to actually see Reed broken down, it was disturbing. His eyes were vacant as Connor kicked three chairs together and laid the omega down gently. The human was shivering and shaking, clearly in shock. He tugged off his jacket and tucked it over the human omega, quickly going in search of more. He used ones with the most comforting scents for Gavin. Tina, Miller, Hank, and even Fowler. He was still shaking.

“What the fuck happened?” Tina demanded, having returned from patrol and scented Gavin’s distress. She immediately dropped down beside him, scenting her burnt sherry smell and nuzzling his vulnerable form. He didn’t look like Gavin Reed. He was like a shell. Like one of those omegas they came across during domestic abuse cases. Connor said he’d tell her later, but asked her to stay a while. She agreed instantly and kept her place kneeling beside the wrecked omega. She stroked his hair and hushed him softly until his eyes closed.

Nines at least had the decency to look ashamed when he arrived in the doorway a while later to check up on the human omega. Tina glared up from her place on the floor, sharp brown eyes warning him to stay the fuck back. Reed was at least peaceful for now, sleeping soundly. Various alphas and other officers checked in, Connor replacing Tina as she was called out on patrol. Later on Allen arrived while Connor and Hank were away.

“Hey there Gav…” Allen greeted softly as he noticed the omega stirring. Gavin whined pathetically. Everything hurt. His body felt like lead. His muscles were still twitching from the force of Nines’ scent. His throat was burning from the acid, and his stomach ached from retching. Someone, probably Connor, had cleaned him up a little. He smelled Tina and Hank, automatically nuzzling into the rough fabric of their jackets. “Can you tell me how you feel?” The alpha asked gently as he crouched by the chairs.

“Pretty shitty Cap…No…really shitty.” The omega amended quietly, whimpering into the large hand that laced in his hair. He felt so pathetic. Nines had only gotten a little angry, and here he was, lying helpless like a fucking damsel in need of protection. He felt sick at himself. What the hell had all his training been for if one little bout of domination was going to keep him down?

“Whoa, hold on there hotshot.” Allen objected firmly as he forced Gavin’s shoulders down as the omega tried to sit up. Gavin didn’t have the strength to disobey, physically or mentally. The humiliation of it rolled off him in waves. “Hey, hey, it’s okay…No one blames you, no one thinks you’re weak, it’s okay.” The SWAT captain assured gently, knowing the type of thoughts that raced through his friend’s head at times like this. If anything Allen was impressed he didn’t require a hospital visit. True domination could really fuck up an omega. Either Nines had been holding back or Reed really was as strong as he tried to appear. He had to wonder what it was that had made the alpha android lose his cool. He was usually so cold and calm.

**********

Reed didn’t go home that night. His omega senses were running wild. He couldn’t relax. He was jittery. He didn’t feel safe. Connor found him hiding in his heat room curled up on one of the beds. Reed looked up cautiously as Connor approached, but relaxed as he smelled honeysuckle curling around him. The android crouched down beside him and touched his arm. It was nice. Reassuring. He allowed himself to be coaxed to his feet and blindly followed the omega as he led him out to Hank’s car. He didn’t fight or argue as the old man stated plainly that he was coming home with them to get some proper rest.

He vacantly followed the pair up and into the small bungalow. Sumo greeted Hank and Connor before Reed was led into the living room. He seemed to relax. The house was saturated with the blend of whiskey and honeysuckle, along with wet dog. He twitched nervously as he sat on the sofa, raising his head as the huge fluffy dog looked up at him, eventually resting its big head in his lap. He reached out a shaking hand and stroked. _Soft._ Once he started he couldn’t stop, his fingers tangling in the thick fur. Perhaps scenting his distress the huge dog at one its haunches with a small whine and remained as long as he was needed.

Gavin eventually roused himself enough to eat, Connor giving Hank a disapproving look as he gave Reed a tumbler of whiskey. He was surprised as it calmed the omega. The heat loosened the knots in Reed’s chest and allowed him to relax a little. He was finally starting to feel safe. After dinner they sat on the sofa quietly, Hank reading the paper while Connor watched the news, his fingers idly stroking through Gavin’s hair as he rested his head against the omega’s shoulder. Gavin’s hand was busy once more stoking Sumo, the large dog lounging on the sofa beside the two omegas with its big head in Reed’s lap.

He slept with Connor that night. The omega had a small bedroom down the hall from Hank’s, a room he suspected once belonged to Cole. Connor had made it his own, the walls painted a gentle cream colour with various pictures of his friends at the DPD and Jericho. Hank and Sumo turned up often, and there were a few of his brother. Reed was surprised to see himself in one or two. He had no memory of the android taking them. The furniture was all white, which matched nicely with the pale carpet. There was also a large black cushion by the drawers, where Sumo settled down for the night. Connor’s bed was a large double, more than big enough for two.

Connor stripped out of his suit and into some sweats and a light white T-shirt, fishing out an almost matching set for Reed to wear. It was strange, sharing a bed with someone. Properly sharing a bed. The only time Gavin usually did this was when he and whatever alpha he’d brought home fell down in an exhausted heap. He’d never really gone for the whole ‘relationship’ thing, so actually settling down to sleep beside someone else with no ulterior motive was almost unsettling.

“I’ll be here if you need me.” Connor assured, putting himself into stasis for the night with a notification to wake him if Gavin’s vitals grew too distressed. Gavin turned on his side and examined the omega. Is that what Nines would look like while sleeping? His face lax and peaceful, lashes teasing his pale cheeks, brunette hair fluffed by the pillows. It was painful to think about. He almost gagged as he remembered the overpowering scent of metal and gunpowder forcing him down. He shuddered, feeling a sob rise in his throat. He’d made the android so angry. Angry enough to lose control. Angry enough to just unleash all the anger, pain and hurt he felt. It had been like a punch in his gut, a fist gripping his spine, fingers pinching his neck, and he still felt sick. Despite everything he knew his own scent was calling out for Nines. That only made him feel more pathetic.

He buried his face in Connor’s chest, only stiffening a little as he felt gentle arms pulling him closer. Connor hushed him quietly, fingers carding through his hair. He couldn’t help it, too tired to stop himself from sobbing against the other omega. The android didn’t judge. He kissed and cuddled, hummed and hushed, comforting the human until he was too tired to continue.


	7. Silent Promise

“It was a dumb argument.” Reed said the next day as he sat in Fowler’s office, Connor standing behind him in support as Nines sat to his right. Hank stood over the other alpha’s shoulder, still offering a grounding hand of support. Fowler gave Reed a stern look as he rested his hands on the desk. It was an almost incredulous look, one that said ‘An argument? Are you shitting me?’ But that was what Reed put it down to. He didn’t look at the alpha beside him. He couldn’t work himself up to it. Nines was sensitive to it. He kept his eyes on the floor, and his alpha program switched off. “I really don’t need to take it further. We said some shit, Nines lost his temper, that’s it.” He added firmly, his jaw tightening slightly. He still couldn’t forget the hurt laced through Nines’ scent with the anger.

“Well, if you’re not going to take it further then I’ve no choice but to let it go…You’d better be damn grateful.” He older man added as he levelled a harsh look at Nines, who nodded, remaining subdued. He seemed to feel bad at least, or as bad as an emotionless android could feel. He hadn’t reactivated his alpha programming since the previous day. He didn’t look like he’d entered stasis either. _Did he even leave the precinct?_ Gavin wondered, and it occurred to him he had no idea where the alpha lived. “I guess the next question is, are you still able to work together?” The dark skinned man asked, Reed’s terrified scent enough to let the room know that it was unlikely.

“Maybe…in a while, fuck I don’t know.” Reed grunted out, leaning back in his chair as his legs started to bounce nervously. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, Connor’s honeysuckle coaxing him into relaxing. Nines winced at the news. He didn’t have feelings right now, but he understood relationships, and his connection with Gavin had suffered severely.

“Perhaps we could work together for a few weeks?” Connor suggested lightly, quietly wanted to keep an eye on his fellow omega. Gavin was clearly vulnerable right now, and Connor was one of the few he seemed to reach out to for support.

“I hardly think it wise for two omegas to be on the streets without suitable protection.” Nines broke in, not missing the way Reed flinched at the sound of his voice and shifted away. He closed his eyes for an instant. He had no idea how to fix this. Would it simply take time and space? Should he approach the omega with an apology of sorts? He couldn’t think of any fitting words for it. Perhaps he was more concerned at his apology being rejected. _What if we never work together again?_

“I am able to deactivate my programming in the event of confrontations.” Connor excused lightly.

“Why don’t we change it up even more? How about I partner him for a while? Been a long time since we’ve worked a case together.” Hank cut in diplomatically, Reed nodding his agreement. It had. He’d worked a few cases alongside Hank a few years ago, back before Cole had died. They’d made a good team. It would also solve the problem of having two omega officers together, plus they would be breaking new ground. Nines and Connor would be the first android detective duo.

**********

It was strange, moving desks. He’d been at his desk for almost four years now. Sitting across from Hank was surreal. It didn’t help that he could feel Nines right beside him across the walkway. He could feel the alpha watching him, probing him. He constantly stiffened under those eyes. He did start to feel better though. The feeling became familiar, the blue gaze more timid than sharp.

Working with Hank was good, easy. They quickly worked up a routine, much to Connor’s disapproval. They would come into the office, mostly on time, to get some work done. They’d head to The Chicken Feed or Jimmy’s Bar for lunch, and return to the office for coffee and more case work. Hank tended to take the lead during interviews unless it was an omega. They were always more comfortable talking to Reed. Interrogations were similar to the way Reed worked already. Hank would try first, then let Reed try to crack them if he failed.

Nines slowly turned on his alpha program again. The first time he’d done it he’d winced at the scent of raw fear that rolled from Reed, his spine stiffening in his seat. The alpha had immediately aborted, dropping his eyes to the floor. Before the program shut off he’d realised he felt truly miserable. After that he would try more often. He turned it on in small doses, trying to seem comforting as he released his scent. Reed had rejected it at first, but slowly he’d relaxed into it. Within a few weeks he could tolerate the scent. Within a couple more he began to like it again, often feeling out the area if Nines wasn’t at his desk. Hank and Connor were quietly relieved, hoping the partners would be able to reconcile somehow.

Nines soon started leaving items on Reed’s desk. He wasn’t sure if it was an apology or just Nines being Nines, but he would find snacks, coffee, juice, extra pens, highlighters, paperclips, pins and post-it notes just left on the edge of his desk. He never saw Nines place them, but the taste of the coffee was unmistakable. Only Nines made his coffee that well. Other officers watched in quiet amusement as the stoic alpha silently courted the oblivious omega. No matter what small item was left the omega would quietly sequester it away or find a spot for it.

A few things frustrated Reed as the weeks went by, and one of those things was the way other alphas treated him now. Hank was fine, but his regular alphas were reluctant to meet up with him as they usually would. They tried to be gentle about it, in a sort of ‘it’s not you it’s me’ way, but it still stung. He hadn’t been laid in weeks. He was actually starting to worry about his heat now. What if none of the alphas wanted to? How would he get through his heat? He was so worried about it that he went up to see Allen to vent.

“I thought Nines was going to be there. You’re a thing now, right?” The captain had said, somewhat confused. Reed looked incredulous. He’d barely said two words to his old partner in weeks, despite sitting so close together. They’d meet eyes on occasion, but would quickly look away. Their interactions had just become awkward.

“Why the fuck would you think that?” Reed demanded cluelessly, the other alpha shrugging as he folded his arms. His expression told the omega he was more surprised by Reed’s reaction to the idea.

“It’s no secret that he’s been courting you…and your scent is always pining for him these days. I just assumed you guys were going to make it official now you’ve made up.” He replied, quietly amused as Reed stammered out his objections. _Pining? Who the fuck do you think I am?_ Reed thought incredulously. To put his mind at ease Allen assured him that if he didn’t have a heat partner by the time his heat started he would be there for him. The omega ended up heading to the roof after that, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with a sigh.

“I told you to stop.” Nines’ voice stated in reproach, the omega trying hard not to flinch at the tone. This was the first time they’d been alone since. The first time they’d been back on the roof too. Reed continued to smoke, looking over his shoulder as he leaned on the cement edge of the building, looking out over the city quietly. There was a restless stiffness running through his body as he leaned on the wall, waiting nervously for the alpha to approach.

“It’s not your job to tell me to stop.” Reed reminded him, noting the way Nines’ blue eyes dropped at the rebuke. The omega tried not to feel bad as he took another drag, listening as Nines slowly walked to stand beside him. It was familiar. He closed his eyes and breathed in the alpha’s scent. It was hesitant, almost needy. It wasn’t something he expected from Nines. He looked across at the android questioningly.

“…I want it to be.” He admitted in a murmur, something hot and desperate rising in the omega’s chest in response. For Nines that was almost a declaration of undying love. “Spend your heat with me.” Nines added, his pitch lifting towards the end to make it more a question than an order. Reed looked at the alpha as if he’d gone insane. His expression was strange, hesitant and almost gentle. It wasn’t a look he ever expected to see on Nines’ face. The softness of it almost punched a hole in Gavin’s gut and he looked away.

“Are you out of your fucking mind? Did you forget what happened last time?” He asked incredulously, though they both knew he hadn’t. The bruise had faded, but Nines had gotten what he’d secretly wanted. Those small puncture marks hadn’t gone away, lingering round and pink on Gavin’s neck. The omega rubbed a hand over them subconsciously, almost gaining comfort from the gesture. Reed stiffened as he felt a body press up behind him, Nines’ head lowering to rest on his shoulder. He closed his eyes as the scent washed over him. _Want you. Need you._ “Nines…I know we’re partly bonded, and that’s affected you, I get it. We need to get over this though.” He added as he turned round, looking up at Nines’ face. He almost regretted it as he saw the pure need in those blue orbs.

“The bond has changed nothing, even before that I…” The android trailed off stiffly, looking away from Gavin as his brow furrowed. He let his scent say it instead. _Want you. Need you. Mine. Mine. Mine._ Gavin almost winced at the intensity. No one had ever wanted him like this. He was considered a shitty person in general. Short tempered, slutty, and disobedient. The worst kind of omega. “I was always your alpha…I don’t know why you won’t say it.” Nines murmured in frustration, clenching his jaw at the feelings of pure need and want rising in his chest. Gavin’s scent was doing it again, twisting around him in elation as he sensed Nines’ desire. The human’s body, on the other hand, was leaning back vulnerably.

“You’re not-this isn’t-Nines, we can’t just…” The human stammered, tossing his cigarette in annoyance, not that Nines would complain. Reed took a few paces away from the android, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “This is why I didn’t want to sleep with you! I knew it would just fuck everything up.” He added angrily as he turned away from the alpha and stalked across the roof. He paused as the android grabbed his wrist and tugged him to a stop.

“It wouldn’t be ‘fucked up’ if you just talked to me honestly.” The alpha insisted, keeping hold of Reed’s wrist to stop him from storming off. The omega was never good at confrontations or sensitive conversations. He grunted in frustration as he finally leaned his head on Nines’ firm chest, surprising the android with this show of weakness. Something in the android desperately wanted to reach up and envelope the omega, but he remained as he was, one arm hanging at his side while the other loosely held Reed’s wrist.

“What do you want me to say? That I want you? That’s I’ve wanted you from the day your plastic ass walked in here and started fucking up my life? That I get this stupid fucking feeling every time I find shit left on my desk? That everything just feels wrong when you’re not around?” Reed bit out, stepping back a little away from Nines, the android letting him go for now. Gavin’s words hit Nines hard, even though he was speaking in purely theoretical terms. The feeling of wrongness was one the android related to. It wasn’t the same working with Connor, looking across and seeing his brother’s face staring back at him.

“If that is the truth…” The android replied hesitantly, knowing from Reed’s scent that that’s exactly what had happened. He hadn’t quite realised Reed had gotten attached so quickly, but it did something for his pride that this was the case. He tried not to smile at the thought. It had taken a few weeks for Nines to warm up to Reed, and even then he hadn’t put it down to an emotional attraction. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment it happened, but he knew he’d been emotionally invested before his brother’s first heat.

“Even if it is, this can’t happen.” Reed stated firmly as he pointed between them. His expression was hard and serious. He wouldn’t compromise on it. Despite his words Nines could feel the omega’s scent reaching out to tug at him, drawing him in closer.

“Why not if we both want it?” Nines countered, his tone suggesting hurt. What Reed was doing wasn’t fair, even if he was completely unaware. It wasn’t fair for him to say one thing, but then let his omega tease with Nines’ alpha.

“Do you know how long I’ve been here? How hard I worked to get this far in this job? If you mark me then what? I lose everything! None of the alphas will listen to me, I won’t be any use in interrogations, and you’ve already pointed out my disadvantages during arrests…I won’t be able to do this job.” Reed replied in a loud and almost bitter tone, trying to get a handle on his omega. His omega didn’t care. His omega just wanted to nuzzle into Nines’ chest and stay there for all eternity. Gavin wanted that too. He was forced to look up as gentle hands cupped his cheeks. He felt his heart stop at the intensity of Nines’ gaze.

“You are an excellent detective…Your skills do not come solely from your scent glands. I would not respect you if they did.” The alpha stated plainly, watching Reed’s gaze drop doubtfully. He refused to let this moment go, the hands on his cheeks remaining gentle. “I’m willing to wait…To put off mating you…” The android continued, though Reed could see that it pained him to say it.

“Why? Why are you so damn insistent?” Gavin demanded as he ran a hand through his hair, stepping out of Nines’ grasp. It didn’t make any sense. He was literally the worst kind of omega, while Nines was the perfect alpha by design. It was a fucking travesty the tin can had taken such a deep interest in him.

“Because I want to be your alpha…No other omega is acceptable.” The android stated firmly, the news sending another stupid rush through Reed’s chest. That was as close to ‘I’m in love with you’ as Nines would get. Reed felt like he was on the edge of a cliff. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he rejected Nines at this point. How could he reject him? He’d pretty much just ripped his fucking heart out and laid it bare. _Shit, I’m not ready for this._ “No one else.” Nines added in a softer tone as he stepped back into Reed’s personal space, scenting the omega’s conflict on the breeze. He said nothing as he pulled a thick, solid looking collar from the inside of his jacket.

“What the fuck is that?” Reed asked as Nines held it up. He could see it was a collar.

“I had it made by Cyberlife…It is made from the same material as my own shell casing. My biting force wouldn’t be enough to even scratch this.” He added meaningfully as he allowed Gavin to take the collar. It was so smooth, and surprisingly light. He didn’t know what Nines was made of, but he knew it was some form of futuristic plastic and metal mix. The collar was white, a pale blue light around the rim and the Cyberlife logo betraying its origins. It also had a key lock, to prevent android tampering.

“You’re really that determined to fuck me again, tin can?” Reed scoffed, though there was no real bite in it. He startled as Nines stepped closer, hands resting on his hips firmly. Gavin froze like a deer in headlights, watching the alpha’s every move. He leaned down hesitantly, pulling back and pressing forward all at once. Gavin’s breath shuddered as he closed his eyes and tilted his face up, a rush of emotions hitting him as Nines’ lips came to rest against his.

It was like being in his heat all over again. It felt like sparks shot across his lips under the soft pressure. Feeling no resistance from the omega Nines shifted closer, pressing more firmly. Gavin leaned into the hand that reached up to caress his cheek, tilting his head obediently to deepen the kiss. The moment his mouth opened the android’s tongue tangled with his own, stroking and leading him in a dance. The android was the first to pull back, the omega gasping a little as his skin prickled.

“Am I your alpha?” The android murmured, his blue eyes desperate for an answer. Reed’s voice caught in his throat, the human coughing lightly to clear it as his green eyes looked anywhere but at the alpha before him. He finally nodded, swallowing the doubts in his chest.

“Yeah…Yeah, I guess you are.” He replied in a gravelled tone, whimpering as he finally felt Nines’ hand grip the back of his neck. He squeezed, pulling Gavin closer as his body began to slump submissively. The omega looked up in a daze, gripping the alpha’s shoulders tightly as he pulled him closer. Nines closed the distance, sealing his lips possessively. Gavin trembled as the alpha drew back, leaving a single soft kiss on his bonding point as a silent promise. _One day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with it this far.
> 
> I know it probably ended pretty quickly, but it seemed a good place to stop.  
> This was my first time writing a fully DBH fic, and I was still feeling out the characters quite a bit.
> 
> I am currently working on another DBH story, but it will likely take a while to write.
> 
> Thank you again.


End file.
